Eternity Is Only Temporary
by DavyJoneslover
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal boring mission. But the newcomer to the BPRD is anything but. Soon everyone's lives are changed forever, including our favorite merman. Rated M just to be safe
1. Trouble

Disclaimer: Hellboy and crew are not mine (DUH) Special thanks go to my beta dog youkai jane. Without her, this story probably would have never gotten published.

_Chapter One: Trouble_

She felt weak, dizzy from whatever hell she was just put through. Unfamiliar voices traversed what felt like miles to reach her ears. _'What happened? Where?....' _She thought as her swirling vision started to clear. She turned her head slowly side to side, trying to escape the invading light. She softly moaned, throwing her arm over her eyes.

"Hey, looks like she's waking up." Said someone. She felt the table she was on shake slightly as something stomped closer to her. She warily moved her arm away, squinting at the giant red being looming over her.

"Hellboy." She whispered in awe.

"That's me." Hellboy said slightly cocky, grinning down at her.

"Hellboy, give her some space. How are you feeling, Miss?" Said a blue fish-like creature.

"This is Abe, by the way." edged in Hellboy before Abe shot him a dirty look for interrupting her.

She groaned slightly as she sat up, pushing the headache forming to the back of her mind. "Like a Mack truck fell on my head. What...Wait, I remember now." _'That guy in a metal mask brought down my wall! Good thing it didn't fall on any of my animals....Oh no!'_

"I have to go! My animals are still in my house! I have to-"

"We gathered all that we could find." The one called Abe said. "We rescued three cats, a dog and a very large snake."

The woman sagged in relief. "Oh, thank god. That's all of them."

"We would like to ask you about your abilities." the woman whirled around to find an old man sitting on a fold up chair against the wall. His white hair was slightly chaotic, curling away from his head. He pushed his glasses back up his nose as he closed the book resting in his lap. "Hellboy tells me you shape shifted before the chunk of your living room wall hit you on your head."

"Before we go into anything about me, I would like to know who I am talking to. If you don't mind." the woman slowly scooted off the bed she was resting on, much to Abe's dislike.

"You should be still." He scolded.

"Darlin', I've never been still a day in my life. I'm not about to start today." She turned to Hellboy, keeping the old man and Abe in her sight. "You I know. Hellboy."

"In the red flesh." He said, flashing the woman a smile.

"Oh, goody. A smartass." She turned the Abe. "You're Abe."

"You can call me Blue." Abe replied.

"And you are?" the woman faced the old man.

The old man got up from his chair and limped over to stand next to Hellboy. "I'm Professor Broom, Hellboy's father."

"What are we supposed to call _you_? Fuzzy?" Hellboy said, poking her arm slightly.

"Ummmm, no." The woman poked him back, smirking slightly. "My name is Vixey, but you can call me anything as long as I know you're talking to me."

"Oh, good. We'll call you Fuzzball."

'Keep that up and I'm not gonna be the only one hurt around here." She said, glaring at Hellboy.

"Ooh, she's got a temper. We'll get along just fine." A muffled ringing the woman identified as her cell phone made her forget her next remark. "Ok, that thing is getting on my nerves." Hellboy said, obviously agitated.

Vixey sighed, "well throw it over here. I'm expecting an important call anyway." Abe handed her the offending thing and watched with interest as she answered the call. "Hello?....Well thank goodness, I had about decided that you fell off the Earth." A few seconds later she groaned and rolled her eyes. "Keep it up kiddo, you're still not too big for me to spank....Yeah, I know. So what's new?....Yeah, right. You scare me every time you pull that one....Yeah ok. I love you too....Bye." She had a slight smile on her face as she turned the phone off and shook her head. "Oh geeze, Kids will drive you crazy."

"You have kids?" asked Abe, a curious expression written clearly on his face.

"Just one. My son Jake. He's 20 and thinks he knows everything."

"Most children do at that age," Professor Broom said, casting a quick glance at Hellboy. "So you're married?"

"Not anymore." Vixey said quietly.

"Did he die?" asked Hellboy empathically.

"Well Red, let's put it this way, not yet. He's gotten lucky so far that I haven't been able to track him down." Vixey said angrily, curling her hands around her phone.

"Sounds like you two don't get along." Abe hesitantly injected.

"He's the reason that I only have Jake and my youngest brother Kyle out of seven siblings left. Paul is lucky I decided to settle down and forget about him. Besides, Jake needs a stable life. Well," she chuckled slightly, "about as stable as it can get with a shape-shifting fox Anthro for a mother."

"I knew you weren't really human! So let's see it, come on. Let's see what you really look like." Hellboy was practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Now son, we must let her rest. She has been through a lot today."

"No, it's ok, I need to change anyway. If I'm in the same form for too long, it makes me itchy." Vixey said reassuringly as her body seemed to shimmer and twist. Finally, they were left with a muscular 5'9 fox anthro with long red hair, green eyes, and a bushy tail.

Abe noticed with amazement as a set of gills similar to his appeared on her neck. They fluttered once and then closed until you almost couldn't see them. "You have gills too, I see."

Vixey smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, I can breathe air, but they still need water every day or so. Usually I sleep in the bathtub if I'm alone."

"What are you other abilities," Professor Broom said with curiosity in his eyes.

"Well, other that what you already know, I am telepathic, empathic, very strong, and I can heal myself most of the time, and very rare instances I can heal others. I haven't quite gotten that one down yet, but the rest of my powers I can control. And by the way, where are my animals?"

"Here, I'll take you to them." Offered Abe as he turned and headed towards the only door. Vixey, Hellboy and Professor Broom followed him out of the room and down the hall.

The little group passed many doors and hallways before stopping at a large steel door. Loud scrapping sounds and wines could be heard from the inside.

"Wha' the hell's goin' on in there?" Hellboy half shouted as he grabbed the door handle and yanked it open. A German Shepard mix, three cats, and a nine foot boa constrictor practically flew out of the room and flung themselves at Vixey. Vixey fell onto her knees and hugged each of them one by one, cooing at them.

A man in his early thirties followed the animals out the door, holding four broken leashes. "I'm so sorry," He gasped, "I couldn't hold them anymore." He smiled weakly at everyone before noticing Vixey clutching her beloved pets to herself. "Oh hi, I'm John Myers."

"Vixey." she said, "I see you were taking care of my critters and I thank you."

"No problem, I love animals. How do you feel?"

"Better, now that I know my animals are ok." Vixey finally relinquished her hold on her pets, who them crowed around Vixey surrounded by the small group.

"How about introducing us, that dog looks vicious." Hellboy popped in, eyeing said dog.

"He's only vicious if he feels I'm in danger. This Is Murphy," she said indicating the dog. "He's a German Shepard mix, although I'm not sure with what."

"How about the kitties," Hellboy said, rubbing one under its chin.

"Well, the one you've made friends with is Chaps, named for his back legs." The cat, Chaps, was mostly white but on his hind legs had a black mark that looked like cowboy chaps. "The fat one is Casanova, named so because of his temperament when he was younger and skinnier. Then he got fixed because we lived on a busy highway across from a bunch of female cats. And last but definatly not least is Kamikaze. This is one crazy kitty. But you can call her Kami for short." Vixey stroked Kamikaze softly as she tried to polish Vixey's side.

"And the snake?" Asked Abe. While she had been introducing the other animals, Abe had found himself in a binding situation. The snake had crawled up his leg and was now wrapped around his torso loosely.

"That is Creeper, or Creeps for short." Vixey chuckled as she got up from her knees and helped Abe get Creeper off of him. "That's his way of making friends and usually, it freaks people out."

"It didn't bother me." Abe said softly, smiling slightly as he watched Vixey hold Creeper to herself closely, pecking him on the nose.

"What does a snake this size eat?" Professor Broom asked, smiling as Casanova started rubbing up against his ankles.

"He gets a whole chicken every month." Vixey let Creeper coil around her shoulders loosely, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Has he ever bitten anybody?" Hellboy asked as he warily stroked Creeps' back.

"Not unless they did something to deserve it."

"How's he with the cats?"

"He gets along pretty well with them."

"What if they try to hurt him?" Asked Professor Broom, now with Casanova resting contently in his arms.

"He moves away, and if they still persist he strikes at them. But he purposely misses."

"I hope so. All of my cats are curious." The small group was silent for a few moments, happily content with entertaining the animals.

"Oh, I just remembered." Pipped up Abe, "We can go in the morning and salvage what's left of your stuff."

"Hopefully my neighbor will collect some of the important stuff. She's usually good about that. She gets my mail and feeds my animals for me when I'm gone on trips." Vixey stroked Creepers softy as she said this.

"You trust her?"

"Yeah." She noticed Abe had been watching her the whole time with interest, and it was more than doctor-patient interest. Before she could go further with that thought, her cell phone trilled happily. "Hello?....Hey Ray, kinda late isn't it?....Are you sure?....Shit, okay I'll be there as soon as I can. Tell them to wait until I get there or there will be hell to pay....Yeah, If Jason starts something, remind him that I kicked his ass last month with a sprained ankle." The others watched her as she smiled and nodded. "Yeah....ok, bye."

Abe looked at her with concern. "You are in no shape to go anywhere."

"That may be, but I have something to take care of and I need a ride back to town." Vixey started moving towards where she hoped was the front door.

"You gonna tell us what's going on?" Hellboy and the others had to jog slightly to keep up with her brisk pace, Professor Broom having the most trouble.

Vixey turned to glare at Hellboy. "Fine," she sighed. "I volunteer at an animal shelter in my spare time. One of the dogs, Diablo, has been placed and returned six times in the last month." When she noticed Professor Broom's difficulty with her pace, she stopped, letting her cats and dog also catch up with her. "My supervisor had to take time off for some surgery so he left me and another worker, Jason, in charge. The board told us that if Diablo was returned again, he would be put to sleep unless something else can be worked out. The last family looked promising, but apparently I was wrong." Vixey sighed, feeling helpless, "I cant let them kill him. He's not vicious, at least not around me. But he is a Bull mastiff and they get very big. I'm the only one who can handle him. I don't know where I'll put him, but I have to do something."

"You may keep him here unless he causes problems," Professor Broom said, finally catching his breath.

"Thank you," Vixey said, visibly relieved. "You have _no_ idea how relieved I am." She turned to Hellboy, a grin slowly spreading on both their faces. "So, am I walking or what?"

"Nah, let's go," Hellboy said as he threw an arm around her shoulders. Vixey grinned up at him, than glanced over at Abe quickly. She couldn't help but notice the look of slight jealousy on his normally calm face.

Before she could think about how she felt about that, Hellboy steered her around to face the opposite way she was headed.

"If you really want to get there anytime soon, we _should _go this way. Unless, of course, you know of another way." Vixey's hand connected with the back of his head, leaving Abe and Professor Broom laughing, Hellboy stunned, and Vixey and her pets headed in the direction Hellboy pointed her in.

There! Chapter 1 is finished! Tell me what you think.


	2. Over My Dead Body

Disclaimer: Hellboy and crew are not mine (DUH) Special thanks go to my beta dog youkai jane. Without her, this story probably would have never gotten published.

_Chapter Two: Over My Dead Body _

Vixey was sitting in the back of the lovingly named Garbage Truck with Hellboy and Abe, trying not to worry.

She was failing miserably.

"I am_ so_ not in the mood to argue with Jason tonight," Vixey half whined, resting her head on the side of the truck where she sat.

"You think he'll protest," Abe asked as he glanced over at her out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't help feeling a little protective of her, even if she could handle herself.

"Quite frankly, yes. He hates that dog and would like nothing more than to see him destroyed. Not to mention he hates me so much that he seeks his weekly enjoyment from pissing me off." She rested her forehead against her hands in irritation. "Why are human males so aggravating?"

"I believe it has to do with the testosterone levels," Abe said matter of factly. As he said this, Abe and Hellboy shared a knowing look, both trying to hide the smirks growing on their faces.

They watched as she paced back and forth, occasionally steadying herself as the truck hit a bump in the road. One particularly large bump sent her careening into Abe's lap. It took every bit of Abe's willpower not to hold her tightly against him. She looked up at him sheepishly, hoping the heat she felt in her cheeks didn't show on her face.

"Sorry, I hate that bump." Vixey used every drop of restraint she had as she fought the instinct to wrap her arms around Abe's head and snuggle as close as she could against him.

"Quite alright. No harm done." Abe felt a pang of something in his chest as Vixey extracted herself from his lap and opted for the seat next to him instead.

Vixey had a headache. She didn't need or have the time to get involved with someone right now, but she felt so drawn to Abe. Fortunately, they had arrived at the shelter, leaving her no time to think about what she felt for Abe.

Abe watched in amazement as she shifted back to her human form and pulled her keys out of her pocket.

"Just in case the door is locked," she said after looking at their confused expressions. As she hit the button to open the big door, Vixey noticed with annoyance that Jason's truck was parked in her space as usual.

"Oh yay, jackass is here." She said sarcastically, jumping down from the bed of the truck.

"You might wanna take this," HB said as he turned and opened the compartment that held THE SAMARITAN.

Vixey laughed, shaking her head at him. "Don't tempt me Red."

"We'll be here if you need us," Abe said with a encouraging nudge in her mind.

"Thanks." Vixey practically breathed, trying hard to resist the temptation to just jump back in the truck and go back to the BPRD with Abe. Maybe get Abe alone, find a nice little room with a bed——

"I'm coming with you," Myers said, interrupting where Vixey's thought was going.

It took a moment for Vixey to form a reply, images still racing through her head of what she could do to a certain blue man. "Whatever," she finally pushed out, "but if he starts shit, get out of the way."

"Remember, you two. the comms are open if you need us." Hellboy interceded as Vixey reached for the door.

"Thanks guys," Vixey said with feeling as she shut the door. HB and Abe watched through the one way mirror as the two headed into the building.

"I have a feeling this ain't gonna be pretty, Blue."

"Indeed, she has a strong hatred for this Jason person." Abe felt a tiny twist of pride and joy at this thought, knowing that Jason would have no chance with his girl. _'_My _girl?'_ Abe thought in confusion before Hellboy pipped up again.

"I hope the boy scout doesn't get into anything he can't handle." Thought Hellboy always put up a front of indifference and, sometimes, jealousy when it came to John Myers, deep down, Abe knew Hellboy truly cared for the little half-pint.

"Remember Red, we aren't dealing with demons for once."

"Yeah," Hellboy sighed, "I know."

_-_-_

As Vixey and Myers walked down the twisting hallway, they could heard the sounds of many barking dogs. Vixey stopped at a door marked 'Kennel 4'. Myers, realizing she was no longer keeping up a steady pace behind him, turned around. They could hear several people arguing beyond the door. Vixey glanced over at Myers, judging how well he would be able to defend himself. Myers caught the look, returning one of his own.

'_Kids got guts,' _Vixey thought as she gently pushed the door open. As they walked in, a group of two men and three women standing in the center of the room stopped talking and turned to stare at them. A bull mastiff, Diablo, Myers figured, sat on the floor at the center of the circle. He was muzzled and looked as if he had been beaten. He had been barking and growling when they walked in but as he caught sight of Vixey, he began whining and pulling against his leash trying to get to her. A dark haired man in his late thirties turned around to look at her.

"I don't remember calling you, Vixey." He said with a snarl.

"You didn't Jason, someone else did." Vixey shot a quick 'thank you' glance at Ray, who nodded in return. She switched on her most angry face as she turned back to Jason. "How _dare_ you go behind my back and undermine my authority? This dog is fine around me and I _specifically_ told you that if he was returned again that I would take him."

Jason sneered at Vixey, an ugly grin of selfishness and confidence plastered on his disgusting, sweaty skin. "And _I_ told _you_ that if he was returned that it was policy to destroy him."

"Bullshit!" Vixey screamed, "Jack left_ both _of us in charge. Therefore, it takes _both_ of us to decide which ones to put down. _You_ just decided to take things in your _own _hands because _you_ knew I wouldn't _destroy_ him." As she was yelling at him, Vixey stalked over to Jason. Even from across the room, she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"You've been drinking," she said with disgust. "No wonder you're acting so stupid."

"You're such a_ bitch_ Vixey, you know that?" Myers, along with the rest of the people in the room that were not in this confrontational attack, slowly inched together to form a rough circle around Vixey and Jason. Myers stealthily pulled his gun out of it's holster. He could just _feel _the impending physical attack coming.

"Jason, Jason, Jason," Vixey smiled evilly. "You should know by now that Bitch is just another compliment. I've been called _much _worse. Now, if you all will excuse me, I'm going to take Diablo home."

She had just taken the muzzle off of her new dog when Jason grabbed her around her neck.

"Over my dead body," he growled into her ear.


	3. Temper, Temper, Temper

Disclaimer: Hellboy and crew are not mine (DUH) Special thanks go to my beta dog youkai jane. Without her, this story probably would have never gotten published.

_Chapter Three: Temper, Temper, Temper_

_She had just taken the muzzle off of her new dog when Jason grabbed her around her neck. _

"_Over my dead body," he growled into her ear._

————

"That could be arranged." Vixey hissed as she flipped Jason over her shoulder. He slammed into the wall, his drunken stupor causing his face to turn green with nausea. He stumbled to his feet, half crouching into an attack pose. Jason lunged at Vixey again, barely keeping to a straight line. So quickly she looked like a blur, Vixey grabbed him by his shirt, lifting him up in the process. Storming forward, Vixey shoved him hard against the wall, glaring daggers at him.

Myers, standing uncertainly by the door, looked to the others. "Should we stop her?" he asked, unable to hide the crack at the end.

"Oh," said one, "you _really_ don't want to interfere when she's in _this _mood." Myers, along with the man who had answered him, turned to stare at Vixey and Jason, half wondering if she was going to kill him.

Vixey was wondering that herself. A veil of red had worked its way into her vision, causing everything to change color. She pressed her arm against Jason's neck, almost blocking off his air supply. She heard him whimper loudly past the pulsating beat of her own blood rushing through her ears.

"You're not even worth the time it would take to bury you." Vixey menacingly whispered between clenched teeth into Jason's ear. She released her iron grip on his shirt, letting him drop to the floor, his drunken mind still telling him to escape.

Vixey turned her back on the whimpering pile of pitiful human, grabbing a leash from the rows hanging from the shelves. She called Diablo over, clipping him to the leash when he did. She stood up quickly, walking out the door. Myers and the guy who had spoken to him followed, trying to keep up with her swift pace.

— - —

As Vixey walked back outside with the others in tow, Hellboy saw Abe let out a sigh of relief.

"You weren't worried about her, were ya Blue." he teased. Abe tried to think of a reply that wouldn't leave with him blushing and Hellboy smug.

He didn't succeed.

"Yes," he sighed, "I was worried. I've become quite... fond of her."

"Aw, Blue's first crush! Where's Liz and her camera when you need it.!" Hellboy made a show of looking around the truck for a camera, even lifting up the container holding his guns and ammunition.

Abe could already feel his face going hot. _'I've never blushed before.' _He mused to himself, _'I wonder is my face turns red or not.'_

Abe walked over to where Hellboy was looking under the seats and slapped him upside the head.

Hard.

"OW!" shouted Hellboy, shooting up into a standing position. "You _know_ I hate it when I get hit on the head. It hurts the most, there."

"Which is a big surprise, considering how thick of a skull you have."

"Ouch, Blue. That one hurt. Right here." Hellboy poked himself in the chest, trying to point to his heart.

Abe just rolled his eyes before walking back to the window to watch Vixey lead Diablo to a patch of grass so he could do his business.

Hellboy walked up behind him, also looking at Vixey. "Yeah, well," he said, rubbing the spot where Abe hit him, "I think the feelin's mutual on 'er part. I saw the way she looked when she fell in yer lap."

Abe looked up sharply, immediately interested. "And how was that?" He tried to enquire casually. If going by the look on Hellboy's face, he failed at that, too.

Hellboy quickly sobered his expression when he saw Abe raise his hand again. "Like she never wanted to get up. Ever."

— - —

The man who had spoken to Myers walked over to Vixey, a small grin plastered to his face. He was taller than Vixey by only a few inches and had long black hair, pulled back into a pony tail. Vixey smiled widely when she turned to find him standing there.

"Hey, Charlie!" Vixey grinned, pulling the taller man into a bone crunching hug, "What's up?"

Charlie chuckled, hugging her back before disentangling himself from her hold. "I'm just surprised that you were able to get out of there so quickly."

This remark immediately affected Vixey, turning her smiling face into one of guarded anger. "I am in _no_ mood to mess with him, that's all I can say. But I think he's try again." Turning her head from side to side, she caught sight of Myers standing a little ways away, nervous. "This is John, by the way." Vixey said, waving John over to meet her friend. "John, I would like you to meet Charlie."

John hesitantly held out his hand, smiling shyly. Charlie grasped his hand with much enthusiasm, practically shaking the teeth out of John's mouth.

"Got a shy one, here, don't ya?" Charlie laughed, finally relinquishing his hold on John's poor hand.

"Yeah, he's not very confident in himself. Excuse me for a moment." Wit the introductions done, Vixey walked over to the truck, opening up the back door.

Once it was open, she was able to see Hellboy and Abe standing right at the threshold, concern etched on both their faces. Vixey bend down and picked up Diablo, who was sitting happily next to her.

"You okay, Fuzzy?" Hellboy asked, holding out his hands to take the dog from her outstretched arms.

Vixey rolled her eyes, sighing softly as Diablo's weight was lifted from her arms. "Yeah, I'm fine." She said, sneaking a glance at Abe when her's and Hellboy's hands connected. Was that a hint of jealousy? Vixey was surprised to find that she hoped it was.

"So, how did it go?" Asked Abe, crossing his arms and resting against the doorway. Vixey could have sworn he was trying to pose.

"Exactly as I suspected. Jason wanted to pick a fight. I'm surprised it was as easy as it was, though. He was drunk. Maybe that's why."

Who's your friend ova there, talking to Boy Scout?" Hellboy asked, jerking a finger in the general direction of Charlie and Myers.

That's Charlie, a guy I've known for around three years, now."

"He's your boyfriend?" Abe shot in, a half worried, half jealous expression taking control of his whole body. This was not missed by Hellboy or Vixey, who both exchanged bemused expressions.

"Hardly," Vixey chuckled, purposefully drawing Hellboy's attention away from Abe's stance. "Charlie is just a really good friend. He's like a male version of my friend Jayde. Hopefully you'll get to meet her. She knows _all _of my secrets."

"She's okay wi' yer true form?" Hellboy asked, interested in a normal person on the outside being alright with someone who wasn't completely human.

"Oh, yeah. She loves it. She always starts to pet me, like I'm a cat or something." Hellboy grinned widely, imagining a preppy girl petting a pissed off Vixey in fox anthro form. "I'll call her in the morning, see if she's got anything planned. You guys will _love _her." Vixey turned her back to Hellboy and Abe to rest her back against the bottom of the truck near Abe's feet, Diablo laying down next to her.

"Wha's she like?" Hellboy asked, sitting down on the truck, his feet hanging over the side by Vixey.

"She very nice. Energetic. I must warn you, though," Vixey began, "she likes men...."

Hellboy laughed. "So? A lot o' women do."

Vixey grinned slightly. "Yeah, but she takes it to a whole new level. She will flirt with you non-stop. Trust me, she does everything short of throwing herself at you in the, take-me-to-your-room-_now_ sense. She does _physically _throw herself at you."

Hellboy sat there in silence for a few seconds, thinking that over. "....Well, Liz never did tha' wi' _me_."

Abe and Vixey couldn't help the snorts of laughter escaping their tightly closed lips, hands half covering their faces.

"Uh-oh." Hellboy half whispered, "Hate to be th' bearer of bad news an' everythin', but here comes someone wi' a raging temper."

Both Vixey and Abe looked in the direction Hellboy was pointing, glimpsing Jason storming out of the door to the Shelter, heading straight for Myers and Charlie. The two guys were completely oblivious of the drunken man working his way towards them, transfixed in whatever conversation they were having.

"You gonna want help?" inquired Hellboy, half rising from his seated position.

"No thanks Red," Vixey said, rising from resting against the truck, "I can handle him. Just take care of Diablo for me."

"No problem." Abe and Hellboy watched as she headed toward the three men. Both of them made sure that they were hidden from view.

"Don't worry, Brother Blue. She took a cement wall to the head. She can handle a mere human."

"I know, Red," Said Abe, "but I'm just going to go ahead and worry anyway."

— - —

"If you thhink you're gettin' away with thiss, youu can thhink againn, Missy." slurred Jason, pointing a waving finger in the general direction of Vixey.

"Oh, I don't think I'm getting away with anything. I did nothing wrong. You, on the other hand, disobeyed a direct order from your employer, tried to kill an animal without proper cause, and assaulted a co-worker. Now," Vixey walked right up to Jason, sticking her face right in front of his, "I am willing to let all that slide with only a warning:" she hissed, "If you _ever_ lay another finger on me, my foot and your ass are gonna become best friends for life. If you _ever_ attack or hurt one of my friends, all of us are going to see what you look inside out," Vixey pressed closer, her face mere centimeters from Jason's, "got me?"

Jason nodded quickly, trying to find a way to re-direct her anger to another source. He backed up, tripping over his own feet, causing him to land on his ass. He still scooted back towards the building.

"Charlie," Vixey turned to her friend, ignoring the man cowering against the building, "if there are any problems you call me. Tell the others to do the same." Vixey started to turn back towards the truck before she thought of something else. "Get Jason back inside and lock him up in one of the bigger kennels. Just until he sleeps the alcohol off."

"You got it Vix." Charlie replied, sticking his right thumb into the air. Jason, seeing Vixey dismiss him like he wasn't worth her time, immediately forgot his fright, jumping unsteadily to his feet.

"I'mm telllling Jack aboout thiss!" Jason stumbled closer, waving his arms about wildly.

Vixey only turned halfway towards Jason, pretending she was talking to Charlie. "Good, I'll tell him too. I just _know _he'll want the truth." Vixey turned to Myers. "Hey Myers, let get the hell out of here before I _really _lose it."

"Alrighty, then." Myers, shakily laughed, half running to the truck. He jumped into the cab, starting the engine in one smooth motion.

"I'll you later, Charlie. Don't forget what I said." Hellboy and Abe watched as Vixey hopped up into the back of the garbage truck, flipping the bird to Jason before closing the door. There was a loud _BANG!_ heard, followed by obnoxiously loud and expressive cursing.

Vixey, grinning evilly, said, "Someone should really tell Jason just how hard garbage trucks are. I bet he broke his foot."

"You mean," pipped up Hellboy, "you _hope _he broke it."

"Well, yeah." Vixey replied, still grinning too wide to be normal. She relaxed her smile, giving her cheeks a chance to recuperate. "If he did break it, he'll be out of everyone's hair for a while." Vixey sighed softly as she flopped down on the bench next to Abe.

"You have a bruise on your neck." Abe said indignantly, gently brushing it with his fingers. He pulled back quickly at her sudden wince. "Did he hurt you anywhere else?" Abe said protectively, fighting the urge to jump out the back door and find Jason so he could beat him within an inch of his miserable life.

Vixey smiled slightly, hearing the tone Abe's voice took on. "No, I'm fine. We both got lucky. It could have been worse for both Jason and myself. Besides," she shrugged nonchalantly, "I've had worse. So, is there anything on tonight's agenda?"

Abe sighed, wanting so badly to probe into her mind to find the person that had hurt her, but knew that, if Vixey so happened to find out, he would be sushi. "Other than getting you settled in, I believe not."

"She hasn' met Manning, yet, Blue." Hellboy said, glancing up from polishing his beloved gun.

"Oh, right. I'm sure that he could wait until Vixey was well rested." Abe new he was getting protective again, but he _really _didn't want Vixey to meet Dr. Manning when she was already in a bad mood.

"Dr. Manning, huh?" Vixey reached her arms over her head, popping her joints. "Don't like him already."

"Well," Abe turned to face Vixey front on, "to say Red dislikes him is a huge understatement."

"Oh, fantastic." Vixey shook her head from side to side slowly, stifling a yawn, "Might as well get it out of the way. I'm really sleepy."

— - —

When Abe, Hellboy and Vixey walked back into the BPRD, Abe was still fussing over Vixey's bruise, insisting that she go with him to the medical bay to get a complete check up.

"It wouldn't hurt to be safe." Abe said, trying to brush back Vixey's hair to get another look at it.

As Vixey brushed his hand away from her neck, Hellboy stopped in tracks. "I'm not sure _any_ of us are safe right now." He said, staring off at someone storming down the hallway towards them. Professor Broom was struggling to keep up, barely staying on his feet, a clearly worried expression written all his face.

"_That _must be Manning." Vixey sighed, mentally preparing herself for the confrontation.

"You got it, Fuzzy." Hellboy said, "He looks super pissed."

"Oh, yippee. Today is _so _my lucky day." Manning stopped in front of Hellboy, wildly shaking his finger back and forth in front of his face.

"How _dare _you leave without clearance, again! Do you know how _hard _it is to keep you two hidden from the world?!" Manning turned on Vixey, rage filling his eyes. "And _you! _Not even here for a few hours and _already _causing trouble!!"

Vixey grabbed Manning's finger, holding it in place without even trying and he tried to yank his hand away from her. "If you think I'm causing trouble _now_, than you _really_ don't want to see how much I will cause of you don't get out of my face. First of all," Vixey released his finger, causing him to stumble back a few paces. She turned so she would see everyone with just a quick pass of her eyes, "Hellboy and Abe are grown men, more than capable of making their own decisions. Second, they didn't even leave the truck. Third," Vixey faced Manning head on, glaring into his furious eyes, "if you don't watch your temper you're going to have a heart attack _very _soon."

Manning, beyond flustered, face turning red, fumed, "If I had _my_ way, _none _of you would be here!"

"Well, then, it's good that you are _not_ in charge. Now." Vixey turned to face Hellboy, Abe and Professor Broom, "unless anyone has any other objections, I'm going to let Abe examine me. Then, I'm going to take a nice, long hot bath followed by sleep." As she spoke, Vixey released her hold on her human form, relinquishing to her fox anthro form. Hellboy started laughing obnoxiously as Manning's expression turned purple with anger.

"Another freak. Just perfect!" Vixey shot him a warning glance, forcing Manning to relent. "I'll let you go, this time. But after this, _you _listen to _me."_

"First of all," Vixey started to walk around Manning, "no one _lets _me do _anything. _When you have something worth listening to, then I'll listen."

Manning reached out quickly and grabbed her arm. He opened his mouth to shout something at her, but Vixey beat him to it.

"If you don't let go of my arm in five seconds, I'm going to start breaking fingers. Four and a half seconds are gone." Vixey growled loudly, purposefully reaching for Manning's fingers. Manning released her quickly, snatching his hands to hold them against his chest.

'_He really does look sacred.' _Vixey thought fleetingly before stomping down the hallway with Abe in tow.

"Well," said Hellboy, folding his arms across his chest, "looks like ya got two people pissed off at ye now." Manning shot him the most angry glare he could muster. Hellboy only laughed at him before walking to his room, leaving Manning standing next to Professor Broom with his mouth hanging wide open.

"I will _not_ tolerate being talked to this way Trevor! You _must _speak to both of them!"

"What do you wish me to do?" Professor Broom said with a small chuckle, "I can only control Hellboy so much and Vixey, not at all. She is not my daughter."

"Something needs to be done," Manning said before storming off, "or _I _will do it _for_ you."


	4. Familiar Faces

_Story Title: _(Enter title here.)

_Chapter Four: Familiar Faces_

As Manning stormed away from Professor Broom, grumbling about his misfortune at having to run a place filled with 'freaks', Abe busied himself be checking Vixey's bruises in the medical bay. Vixey sat on the cold metal table she had just vacated a few short hours ago, her human shape accented by her bra and a pair of shorts. She jumped when Abe touched her side, mostly out of surprise.

'_I thought his hands would be freezing,' _She thought, relaxing into the warmth of Abe's hands. Abe caught her thought, chuckling slightly. As he examined her bruises that were quickly fading, he realized his touch had relaxed Vixey to where she was almost asleep sitting on the table. As he touched her side, Vixey's feelings toward him and the people she had met through him filled Abe. Friendship, with love thrown in, were the most prominent, while anger at Manning slowly simmered away inside of her.

"He's always horrible like that. I suggest you don't take it personally." Abe said quietly, half wanting her to not hear him. He had a feeling tranquil moments like this one would not come often.

"Hmmmm?" Vixey absently mumbled, opening her eyes a crack. "Oh, Manning? I could care less what he's like or what he thinks." Vixey yawned widely, stretching her arms over her head. "He needs to learn, though: I'm not the best person to piss off."

Abe smiled softly, amused by her reaction to Manning. _'Better than Hellboy's.'_ Abe thought. "Wait," He said, gently feeling an old injury through her back, "What's this?" It felt, to Abe, like her ribs had been broken, then healed in a funny way.

"You can thank my ex for that little trophy. I don't exactly remember what I said to him, but, evidently, he didn't like it. He hit me with a nine iron golf club." Vixey chuckled softly. "It was his favorite club. Anyway," Vixey sighed, "I can heal myself pretty well, but the internal stuff and major wounds take longer than normal cuts and bruises. Broken ribs are a bitch."

Abe tried hard to control his desire to grab Vixey, hide her, then find the man who had hurt her so and torture him. Slowly.

"Indeed," he said, barely controlling his anger, "You seem fine now." Abe tried to change the subject onto something that would at least be beneficial to the BPRD. "I would like to learn more about your abilities."

"I'll bet," Vixey said, jumping off the table and dropping her human form, "But it can wait 'til tomorrow."

"Of course," Said Abe, just realizing how tired Vixey must truly be.

"It's not that I don't enjoy your company," Vixey quickly explained, "I'm just exhausted beyond belief and I still don't know where I'm staying. Where do you sleep, by the way?"

"In a large aquarium in Professor Broom's library." Abe replied.

"Must be nice. Hopefully my room has a nice, big, deep tub. I could really use a good soak."

"Well, I'm sure our newest member is tired from today's excitement." Both Abe and Vixey looked up to see Professor Broom walk in, the doors behind him closing noiselessly. "I'm afraid your room isn't quite ready, though." Professor Broom walked up to stand in front of Vixey and Abe, "There will be a tank like Abe's in it, though we will need to know your weapon preference before we stock the room with equipment. It should be ready in a few days."

Vixey stretched her back, letting the popping noise fill in the silence before she said, "I don't need a big ol' tank. Just put me in a small room with a bath tub."

Professor Broom chuckled, "We want you to be as comfortable as possible. You're our new agent. BPRD agents do not stay in 'a small room with a bath tub'. You should see Hellboy's room. Now," Professor Broom lead Abe and Vixey out of the medical bay, "We want you to be as comfortable as possible here. Right now, our main concern is where you can sleep until your room is completed."

Abe had a feeling Professor Broom was setting him up to ask what he was about to, and he so badly wanted to check to see if he was right, but he promised Professor Broom to not look into his head without his permission. "She can share my tank, Professor." There, it was said. _'Hope you're happy, Professor.' _Thought Abe.

Vixey started to shake her head. "I don't want to be a burden. I just need a tub. Nothing more."

"Don't be silly," Abe said, "There's enough room for the both of us." Abe could sense Vixey mentally weighing her choices, trying to decide between being a burden and a good nights rest.

She also didn't want what she was starting to feel for Abe to leak through.

"_It's alright." _Abe mentally nudged her mind.

"_You sure? It won't be a problem?" _Vixey hesitatingly replied mentally. Talking telepathically, to Vixey, was difficult. She had to concentrate hard on what she wanted Abe to hear. But with so many thoughts and emotions bouncing around inside of her, it was hard to send only what she wanted.

Abe tried hard to only listen to what Vixey wanted him to hear, but with all the emotions she was feeling bundled up, difficult did not begin to describe how hard it was for Abe to only pick up those two sentences. _"No problem at all." _Abe sent back.

_-_-_

A few hours later, Vixey was floating softly at the bottom of Abe's tank. She had tried to fall asleep, but couldn't seem to get her mind off of the merman lazily floating above her. Abe, of course, had absolutely no trouble falling to sleep, which irritated Vixey to no end. She didn't hold it against him, Vixey just wished _she _could be held against him.

Vixey shook her head hard, trying to expel such thoughts from her mind. _'I guess I'll take a walk.'_ She thought, swimming up toward the entrance that doubled as an exit. Out of nowhere, a hand shot out and grabbed her ankle, pulling her back down. Vixey quickly looked down, relaxing when she saw Abe's smug little grin smiling up at her.

"_Couldn't sleep?" _He asked mentally, the smug expression vanishing.

"_Not really. Did I wake you?"_

Abe let go of Vixey's ankle as kicked slightly to be level with her. _"No," _he sent, _"I'm just a light sleeper."_

Vixey did a little miniature lap around Abe, causing him to spin with her to keep his eyes on her. _"It takes me a while to get settled in a new place." _Vixey stopped swimming and looked up at the entrance. _'I was going to go for a walk, but,' _Vixey glanced back down to Abe, _"I _would _rather talk. Unless you want to go back to sleep?"_

"_No, I'll most likely be up for a while, anyway. Why?" _Abe tilted his head slightly, _"Is there something bothering you?"_

Vixey floated in place, wanting to tell Abe exactly what was on her rampaging mind. The only thing holding her back was her fear of losing his friendship if she should be rejected. Vixey could feel Abe gently nudging her mind, asking for permission to enter. Vixey knew Abe had gotten a small feeling of what she felt when he grabbed her ankle. She did not feel embarrassment from him, more like flattery. Vixey didn't like that. Usually when someone was flattered by something, it meant they were not interested but thought it was nice to be thought of.

Vixey looked up into Abe's eyes, seeing more that just flattery. She could see his desire for her. Vixey like massive giddy bubbles were rising in her chest. It almost seemed too good to be true! The man of her dreams wanted her for her, not for her human disguise. Vixey had never had that before, but now with Abe in her mind, it was practically too much to process. Abe gently grabbed her arms, drawing her closer to him, time slowing down. More slowly than Vixey would have liked, Abe brought his lips closer to his. Finally letting her heart control her body, Vixey grabbed Abe's head and trapped his lips with hers. The rest of the world faded away as all the love and passion Abe and Vixey felt for each other washed over the other.

That is, until the alarm blared.

She felt him rather than heard him sigh as he lot go of her. _"Duty calls." _Abe's face told all his annoyance at the interruption. As Abe kicked to the surface, Vixey floated.

'_What just happened?' _Vixey thought as she followed Abe to the surface and toweled off as he began to don his land gear.

_-_-_

A few minutes found them with Hellboy and Myers in the back of the infamous garbage truck. Myers explained to them that there had been several sightings of a creature but none clear enough to establish what they were dealing with.

"Eye-witness accounts report the height anywhere from 5'6 to 7'8 and the creature is either covered in fur or scales." Myers said, leafing through a folder of information and reports.

"Could be both," Vixey said as she looked thoughtful. "I'm not the only shape shifter out there."

"Yeah, but what're the chances o' two in one city?" Hellboy said, leaning back against his seat more comfortably.

"Actually, Red, more that most people think. We have meetings every month." Hellboy shot forward with an incredulous look on his face. "I'm joking, silly. But we are generally friendly toward each other. I've never seen any around here. Well, at least not yet. Most of them don't like to live with humans, preferring to keep their own form. It's very energy consuming you know."

"You don't seem to have a problem with it." Myers said. As everyone turned to look at him, he blushed red and went back to looking at the report. "Sorry." He mumbled, still blushing.

Vixey smiled, "It's alright. I try not to use my human form all that often."

At last they arrived at the spot of the last sighting. Everyone piled out, grabbing whatever equipment they used. Vixey watched as Abe took off his glove and touched the ground.

"Whatever was here is still close by. I'm not sure how close." He shifted his hand slightly, "I can't tell what it is yet. I'll have to get closer." He looked over at Vixey and noticed as her ears twitched and her nose wrinkled.

"It's most definatly close." Her ear gave a particularly large twitch and her eyes narrowed. "I don't believe it." She turned to her left, her eyes growing wide. "It's...."

——————————————————

Who is there? How does Vixey know them? Are they friend? Or are they foe?


	5. Kain

Author's note: Due to personal reasons, my wonderful Beta reader has had to resign so this story wont be as elloquent as she made the first few chapters. English was not my favorite subject so I'm a little rough when it comes to writing but I'm doing my best. If you hate or like it please review and please bear with me. As usual Hellboy, Abe and the rest of the gang at BPRD dont belong to me. I gain nothing from this story. Thanks for hanging in with me.

Chapter 5: Kain

"Are you familiar with it?" His name is Kain. He's actually an old friend but he's shy about people he doesn't know. But still I would think at least he would let me know he's around. Something's not right. You guys might wanna move out of sight. He'll still smell ya but at least you will be out of sight." Abe watched as she scouted around for signs of the creature. He could tell she was definatly worried about it, but not scared. But he was scared for her. If this thing hurt her, he didn't know what he'd do. Finally, her eyes narrowed and with a yell almost like a battle cry she jumped strait up into a large tree. He heard her curse as a branch broke. He heard smaller branches breaking until a she fell out of the tree on top of a large scaly beast. It looked like a big anthro alligator. As Vixey was wrestling with it, Abe could feel a hatred coming from the beast, but it was almost like it was coming from somewhere else. He realized it had to be possessed. As he telepathically relayed this to Vixey out of the corner of his eye he saw HB aim his gun. "No, you might hit Vixey." "Crap, you're right. Well I guess I'll hafta settle this the old fashioned way." "Remember not to hurt it too bad." "Yeah, yeah I know."

With Hellboy in the mix, the fight was over in a matter of minutes. It still took both of them to hold the creature down so Abe could administer a tranquilizer. He could sense that Vixey was upset. "So Kain's possessed?" "Yes, but I'm not sure by what. We will have to get him to the lab so I can perform some tests." "Will he be ok?" "I wont lie to you. I don't really know. This particular entity is extremely nasty. If all else fails we may have to..," he was unsure about how to continue his sentence, but Vixey understood. "NO! that is NOT an option. I've known him too long to let that happen." "I understand, but for the sake of humanity, it may have to be done." "I don't like humanity that much. And I can tell you now it will be done over my dead fuzzy body." "Look Vix. Blue's not saying its definite." "I know what he's saying Red and I am telling you It's not gonna happen. You think you're the only non-human I know in this city who deals with this kind of stuff. Trust me, if I leave the building, you wont find either of us if I don't want you too. Now let's go." Abe felt a stab of jealousy and hurt as Vixey glared at them as she loaded Kain in the back of the truck. She had raised her mental shields and completely shut him out.

They had both tried to talk to her on the ride back to the BPRD but with no progress. She refused to talk to either of them. As they carried Kain into Sickbay, they noticed professor Broom talking to a young dark haired woman. "Liz?" The woman that red had called Liz looked from him to Abe and then finally settling on Vixey and Kain. "Nice to know nothing changes. You guys still bumping back?" "I hate that expression," Red grumbled as he swept Liz up in a huge hug. Abe felt Vixey's shields slip just a bit as she watched Red lean down to give Liz a gentle kiss. As Vixey shifted Kain onto one of the exam tables, Abe felt a slight bit of jealousy radiate from her. She was wishing she had a love like that. "There's nothing more you can do for him, you know." She looked at Abe and shook her head. "I'm not leaving him. There's so much you don't know about him and you're gonna need me around to tell you what he is and isn't allergic to." "You can make a list." "Please, you think I remember all those names offhand? I just recognize em when I hear em." "I know you think we still intend your friend harm, but we don't. It would have been a last resort, if that. I never meant to hurt you, you know." He said the last part in a whisper low enough for only her ears. She gave him a half-hearted smile before leaning against him.

She sighed as he wrapped his arms around her and held her. "I know you would never hurt me Abe, you or Red, but Kain is the only family I have. He took care of me when I first came here. I was so skinny and sick, I almost died. My past wasn't exactly a pleasant one." "Maybe later you can tell me about it, but only when you're ready. For now, I must get to work on your scaly friend. You should go get some rest." She shook her head. "I wont be able to sleep. I'll just be outside if you need me. Save him if you can." He watched as she walked out the door and sat down on the bench outside. He shook himself out of his thoughts and turned immediately to the figure on the table. "Let's get to work."

After the first two hours of waiting, Vixey began to get worried. And a little bored. Red, Myers and Clay had come by to get an update and to see how she was doing. Red had stayed the longest. "You know Blue will fix him, he can fix anything." "I'm not worried about that, I'm worried that it wont be the same Kain when its all over. If he is possessed, it ain't gonna be pretty." "Have you ever seen an exorcism?" "Yeah, a few times. I didn't wanna eat for a few days after." "I'm glad I never had that problem. So you and this Kain fellow go back a long way, huh?" "Yeah, he's kind of like a father figure. I never knew anything about my real parents. The people that took care of me sold me to a circus when they found out what I was. I was only 5 then. I didn't have control of my powers then so I couldn't just change and run away. The circus people tried to keep me feral so they didn't feed me enough and kept harassing me, well they tried to keep me feral. But Kain started coming to the sideshow in his human form. He also started bringing me food. He saw me for what I really was and hung back after everyone had gone through. He promised me that he would get me out if I wanted it. Well, my answer was 'get me out of this hellhole' It took him a few more weeks of coming back.

Finally, he had his chance. My keeper had just finished a show and I was too weak to growl and lunge like he wanted me to. Instead of beating me like normal, he decided to rape me. But he never made it quite that far. The last thing he saw was a giant alligator before his favorite body part was ripped off and shoved in his mouth." "Yikes, so to say Kain was pissed was an understatement." "Yeah he despises anyone who would hurt a woman, especially like that. Eventually he taught me how to control my abilities. He also helped me get my humanity back. They had been treating me like an animal so long I was almost starting to believe I was one. After we got that strait he started teaching me how to fight and defend myself. He's my whole world Red, I cant loose him." "Did you two ever have a romantic relationship?" "We tried but it was like dating my dad. I mean, I love him but not like that. Eventually I left the nest to find my own life. I never thought he would end up here though." "By the way, Dr. Manning sent a team to your house to salvage what they could. They're supposed to call when they find anything that looks worth saving." "He should have told me. They don't know what I want to save or throw away. Can you tell them to just bag everything and I'll go through it later?" "He's not gonna take that too well so yeah, I'll go tell him." "Thanks, and I mean for everything. Liz is lucky to have you." "Yeah and I'm lucky to have her. Do ya need me to bring you anything?" "Nah, I'm fine." "OK, see ya later." She watched with amusement as he walked down the hall whistling. Apparently he liked to piss Manning off.


	6. Ultimatum

A half an hour later Red came back. "They cant get into the house, or what's left anyway. They weren't too happy with the message either." "I forgot, there's a force field that automatically goes up when I leave and if they had waited for me to go through my things they wouldn't have that problem. Just tell them that I will go through everything when things get situated here. If he doesn't like that he can come see me." "He aint gonna like that either." "I know but oh well. Life's a bitch and then you die." "You want me to pass that on too?" "If you think he's not pissed off enough." "Later."

It was another excruciating hour before Abe came out. "I have good news and bad news." "Go ahead." "Good news is he is no longer possessed. The bad news is he is dieing. He was already dieing of cancer when he was possessed and the exorcism make him weaker. I'm afraid there is nothing more I can do. He's asking for you." "Maybe you cant do anything, but I can. I can heal, remember? That doesn't just mean myself." "Will it put you in any danger?" "It doesn't matter." "It does to me," he said as he put his hand on top of hers and sat down. "I might be out of it for a few hours maybe a day or two. I've healed others before but never this bad. As long as my vitals are ok and my gills stay wet I'll be fine." He sighed and closed his eyes. "I still cant help but worry." The feeling of her soft lips against his surprised him. " I should go see him, he gets impatient when he's not feeling well." He watched, still in shock, as she walked into the lab. I was one thing to be kissed in the heat of passion but out of the blue was another thing.

His mind was a jumble as he replayed what just happened. "She kissed me?" He didn't realize that he had spoke out loud until Red's voice broke though. "Hey that's great Blue. Where is she?" "She is in the lab. Her friend is no longer possessed but he is dieing of cancer." "Yikes. So what can we do?" "Nothing, she has made up her mind to heal him, regardless of how is could compromise her own health." "Well he is like her father in a way so I can understand. I mean look at what I almost went through." A year ago, Kronen had broke into headquarters and almost killed Professor Broom. Luckily Red had come home and stopped him. Then Red had found out about the cancer in Broom's brain but another miracle happened when they had found a new treatment to cure him. "You love her dontcha Blue?" "Yes, I think I do. I've never met anyone quite like her. And I think she feels the same way, but there's a fear around it as if she's been hurt in the past. I curse the alarm tonight but I am glad we found him." "Why curse it?" The sudden color change of Abe's face told HB all he needed to know. "Oh, I don't blame ya. Well Liz is glad to be home. "Did she say how the wedding went?" "Nah, I don't think she really wanted to talk about it. I think they made a stink about her coming. Well at least the parents did." "I'm sorry, well I suppose we should check on Vixey.

As she walked into the room, she could feel how weak Kain was. His eyes were closed but she knew he was awake. "So ya had to go and get possessed on top of the cancer you didn't tell me about. How long have you known?" "A few years." "Oh that's all, a few years ok. Why didn't you tell me? You know I could heal you." "Yes, I know, but I'm tired. I've lived a long time" They ignored Abe and HB as they came into the room. "So what you just weren't gonna tell me until it was too late." "I didn't want to hurt you." "Kain that is probably the most asinine thing that has come out of your mouth and I have heard a lot. So you didn't want to hurt me, you just wanted me to find you dead one day. How would THAT not hurt me?" "I thought it would be easier Little One," he groaned as he weakly sat up. "Oh no, don't start that crap again. Its not gonna make me back down." "I know, but I wanted to wait until you found someone to take care of you, and clearly you have," he said looking at Abe. Abe could see that she was biting her lower lip now. He had noticed that behavior when she was thinking about something unpleasant. "So this is really what you want, to just die?" "Yes, when you have lived as long as I have and have seen everyone around you grow old and die before you ever get a gray hair you will know what I mean. I'm old and I'm tired. I can get medicine for the pain, that's what I was going for when I got possessed. By the way, what kind of demon was it?"

"It was a demon commonly known as a hitchhiker demon. It hops from body to body until it finds the strongest one. Obviously it thought you were until it actually got into you. But apparently it decided to stick around a while", Abe said quietly. " "So how long does he have Abe," Vixey said finally. "A few weeks maybe, the cancer growth has accelerated due to the possession. She looked at Kain and realized how much pan he was actually in, both from the cancer and from the knowledge of the pain he was causing her. "Are you sure this is what you want Kain?" "Yes Little One, As much as it pains me to leave you, I have had a good life and accomplished much. Do not weep for me when I am gone. I will have found my well deserved rest. Do you think you are the only one I rescued? I dedicated my life to helping others like you . But you were my favorite because you reminded me so much of myself." He knew she had been trying not to cry but at his last statement, she lay her head on his chest and sobbed quietly.

Abe's heart was also breaking, not only for Kain, but for the pain this was causing Vixey. After a moment, Vixey quieted down and sighed. "Well if nothing else maybe we can make you comfortable without drugs." "I will not have you put your body through that for me. I have perfectly good medication waiting for me." He reached into his pocket and handed her a piece of paper with an address scribbled on it. "He is a good friend and he knows what I need." Abe plucked the paper out of Vixey's hand and handed to Myers. "Would you mind running this little errand for me." "No problem." "Just tell them I sent you," Kain said as Vixey covered him with a blanket. "Do you still want to be cremated and scattered off Devil's peak?" "Yes, you don't mind?" "No, I cant guarantee it will be don't right away but it will be done." "I hate to interrupt your conversation but think we should let him rest," Abe said as he adjusted the monitors. "I have set up quarters for him close to the study so you can be close to him and keep your gills wet." "Thank you, and I don't mean just for that, for everything you've done for me so far." "It is my pleasure," he said as they helped Kain down the hall to his room. "I can walk, you know, Kain protested." Yeah, you can also fall and break something and not tell me about it," Vixey shot back. Abe grinned when he realized that they were teasing each other.

After getting Kain settled in and off to a comfortable sleep with the help of the meds Myers brought back, Vixey and Abe made their way back to the tank in silence. He could feel the emotions she was broadcasting loud and clear. He thought that she didn't realize what she was doing until her mind projected the last memory before the alarm had gone off. *_I hope you'll forgive me if I'm not the most gracious houseguest tonight.* _ She had made her way to the edge of the tank and was about to jump in when he wrapped his arms around her from behind. "You shouldn't have to be alone tonight." "Why not, seems like that's all I ever am is alone. I lose everyone I care about eventually. I knew it was only a matter of time before I lost him too. I wouldn't get too attached if I were you." "Don't talk like that. I know things seem dire, but just look at the bigger picture. It's what he wants, and he will be out of pain." "Yeah, I know but I don't think I'm ready to let go just yet." "No one ever is, but I can promise you that I wont ever let go." She sighed in defeat and leaned back against him, tucking her head under his chin. "You think you're the only one to ever say that?" "No, but I'm the only one who is going keep it." "I know we were interrupted a while ago and as much as I hate to say it," she trailed off unsure if she could finish her sentence. "You're not in the mood," he finished for her. "I don't blame you. This is a life altering situation. It's understandable that mating isn't on your mind." "No its not, usually with something like this I would be all 'seize the day' and I'm not. I don't know what's wrong with me." "It's a normal human emotion." "Yeah, well in case you didn't notice, I'm not human or normal." He turned her around and tilted her face to look into his eyes. "You're perfect to me."

As their lips met, he was instantly connected to her mind. _*You're the first person to ever make me blush.* I hope it wont be the last time either, red is good on you.* _ While they were kissing, Abe had somehow managed to maneuver them into the water without her noticing. It wasn't until they submerged that she noticed it. _*Boy you ARE good.* *We aim to please*. _

Many hours later found them wrapped up in each other's embrace. They had talked for a while about everything from the weather to favorite foods. Abe's she found out was rotten eggs. When she had expressed her disgust, he had made her promise to try one before she made her final opinion. She had reluctantly agreed only if he tried her favorite recipes of hot wing pizza and rosemary chicken. Abe had finally felt how tired she was and was surprised that she had fallen to sleep so quickly. He however, was having trouble drifting off and found his mind wandering. He wondered how old Vixey was and if she had always known about her powers. He himself remembered little of his life before Broom and his people had come into it and found that he liked it that way. He looked down as Vixey wrapped her arms around him in her sleep and rested her head on his chest. He smiled at the thought of always going to sleep this way. He liked having her in his bed and his life and hoped she would consider staying.

He didn't remember falling asleep upside down but that's how he woke up, Vixey arms still wrapped around him. She was awake and from the looks of things had been for a while. _*What time is it,_* he groaned. *_It's still early but Broom and HB are walking around out there and I figured we should move out of eyesight. Unless of course you want to hear HB teasing us all damn day.*_ He chuckled and shook his head. *_OK why are we upside down?*_ She blushed as he got a mental image of her trying to stop from hitting the wall and missing. He chuckled but seeing her embarrassment he stopped. _*It's ok, we all have our little screw ups. Still, it is kind of funny.* _She had to admit he was right, it was funny. *_Well, I guess we'd better get up and start the day.*_ He could feel her regret at that but said nothing, They couldn't stay in bed all day, even though he would like to.

As they dried off and started down the stairs, they could hear Manning yelling about something. They only caught the tail end of it as they walking into the study. "I will not have you breeding more of these things Trevor, enough is enough," he yelled as he pointed at Vixey and Abe. *_So they're fighting about us spending the night together,*_ Abe sent. *_I thought I felt him come in last night.*_ Vixey smirked. "First of all Dr. Manning," Vixey said aloud. "Abe offered his tank while mine is being made. We are both adults and can bear to be in the same room without jumping each others bones." *_A good white lie on your part,*_ Abe joked. Ignoring him for the moment, Vixey continued,. "And second of all weather or not Abe and I were or were not breeding as you so crudely call it, is no ones concern but Abe's and mine so mind your own damn business!" Manning didn't say anything for a minute, he just stood there in a huff. Finally, he stormed out without a word. "And good morning to you too Jackass," Vixey giggled. HB grinned at Manning's retreating form and grabbed Vixey in a large hug. "Did good Fuzzy. You managed to get him all worked up and its only your second day." "Bite me Red. So who can I snag to help me with packing up what's left of my house?" "Don't worry Vixey," Myers said, "We all got you covered."


	7. 7 Superman

Author's note: Sorry for the long chapter...Sometimes i just dont know where to stop when i'm breaking it down. Hope you enjoy. As usual, HB and friends are not mine but boy I wouldnt mind borrowing Abe for a while.

* * *

As they made their way to the remains of the house, Vixey gave a silent prayer of thanks to whomever had sent her to cross paths with the Bureau. She now sat in the back of the garbage truck with HB, Abe and Myers as well as Clay who was driving and they were being followed by a moving van. Vixey had assured them that she could fix the holes where no one outside could see in.

When they arrived they could see a number of cats waiting patiently on the front steps. " Thought you only had three cats," HB said. "I do, but these are neighborhood strays and somebody's gotta feed them." "If you can catch them we can take them back with us after they've been to the vet. I can always use more cats," HB said, sounding like an excited child. "Most of them have had their shots and are pretty tame. There is one Tomcat that might give us a little trouble but the other ones are all easy to handle." Myers called back to headquarters for cat carriers and while they waited, they began to sort through the debris. Abe was amazed at all her mermaid art. His favorite so far was of a mother sitting on a rock feeding her child. Vixey caught him admiring it. "It's my favorite," she said as she came up behind him. "I agree, it does have a heartwarming effect to it." *_Give you any ideas,*_ she thought. His chuckle was all the answer she needed.

They spent over two hours going through things and by that time HB had bonded with all of the cats, except for the Tomcat they couldn't catch. Vixey told him the cat's name was Scar. "Big Lion King fan huh Fuzzy," HB joked. "No, he has a huge scar over his right eye. I'm not even sure he can see out of it. But trust me if he does show up, you'll know. All the cats will come in here and hide. But he's huge."

By the time the sun set, they were done. All that was left was to put the cats in carriers. Abe and HB were surprised when they opened the carrier doors and the cats ran in. "Well that's something you don't see everyday," Abe said as he stared at the last cat being loaded in the truck. "Scar is around," Vixey simply remarked. "How will we catch him?" "I'm the only one who can handle him Red, let me. I did take him to the vet once so he's the only one who might need to go, but I don't know how he will get along with your other cats. The rest of them will be just fine. As a matter of fact, they've all been fixed so you don't need to worry about that." "What is that," Abe said as a low growling sound started. "That my blue friend would be Scar," Vixey said as she pointed to the hedge. They followed her point to see a very large gray shape coming towards them. "That is way to big to be a cat," HB said. "I know that and you know that, but he doesn't," Vixey chuckled as the large gray shape came in sight. The cat was a silver gray in color and was roughly the size of a small beaver. Well that was what it looked like to Abe. They watched as Scar made his way to the steps and gave them a once over before flopping down on the bottom step and proceeded to clean his nether region. HB's eyes widened at the sheer size of them. "I can see why he's the alpha male around here." "Oh yeah, that's why he doesn't want me to catch him. He knows his next stop is to the vet. But he can be very sweet when he wants to be." As soon as she said that, Scar rubbed his head against her arm and curled up in her lap. "Well, if someone will get a carrier close to me, maybe this wont be such a crapshoot."

It took them less then a minute to convince Scar to get in the carrier with a can of cat food at the back. But Scar voiced his unhappiness all the way to the vet. Vixey had decided not to fix him just update his shots. Finally they were headed back to the BPRD.

An hour later and one pissed off Manning, all the cats were settled. The majority went to HB's room while Scar clung to Vixey's side, even when she submerged herself back in the tank, Scar either swam at the top or circled the edge. "I never have seen a cat that liked water so much," Abe had remarked when Scar had jumped in after her. "You aught to see him when I take a bath, I swear all he needs is a little shower cap." Abe chuckled and then sighed in relief as he sank in the comfort of the water. "No matter how well I cover my skin, a bit of it always manages to get exposed to the dry air." "Maybe you need a bigger suit," she teased. But her chuckling turned into a squeak of surprise when he rocketed through the water to take her in his arms for a mind blowing kiss. His senses barely registered their movement until he felt his back hit the wall and her arms were around his neck holding on as if for dear life. With one quick moment he reversed their positions until she was the one against the wall.

Her mind was clouded with the emotions and sensations he was causing but one thing was clear. She wanted him and he wanted her. But was now the proper time? As Abe's hand snaked under her shirt to cup her breast, Her sensible side was telling her no. As she got lost in the kiss, she told it to shut up.

Abe's body reacted when Vixey wrapped her legs around his waist and he nearly lost control. She was accepting his advances and giving him a few of her own.

Vixey's eyes were clouded with lust and barely registered her clothes floating toward the top of the tank until she felt the warm water swirling around her body. "You little sneak, you have far to many clothes on Mister." Abe chuckled and removed his shorts. "Better?" Vixey could only nod.

The night dissolved into a tangle of limbs and passion. Their minds along with their bodies had become one. Finally, both exhausted, they fell asleep wrapped up in each others embrace.

The next morning, she awoke to a tapping sound coming from in front of her. She opened her eyes to come face to face with HB and an angry looking Manning on the other side of the glass. Groaning, she poked Abe before swimming up to the top of the tank.

Manning met her at the bottom of the stairs. "What is the meaning of all these cats running around and what exactly happened last night?" "Well first of all, the cats are now Red's, well except for Scar and as I told you this morning what happens between Abe and I is none of your business." "Not that, why did the power go crazy when you two were together?" Vixey looked confused. "I don't know anything about the power, that's never happened before." "Well it had something to do with you two. It started and finished the same time you did," Manning snorted. "Wait a minute," Vixey said angrily, "how did you know when we finished and started?" Manning suddenly looked very uncomfortable. "We, um have cameras in Abe's tank." Abe was surprised at this. He had no idea they had been watching him. "Why are there cameras in my tank," Abe said angrily. "We had them put in when you were attacked by the hellhound. We wanted to make sure you didn't have a relapse or something and we just forgot to take them out." "Did you forget to turn them off too," Vixey spat. Manning had nothing to say to this. "We still need to find out why it happened and make sure it doesn't happen again." "What you mean is you don't want us to have sex until you figure out why it happened." "Well, yes," Manning said almost relieved. "Ain't gonna happen. No one and I mean no one has the right to tell me what I can do with who. If Abe and I want to screw like bunnies in the middle of central park there's nothing you can do about it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm heading to the gym."

HB and Manning watched her stomp off, their jaws dropped before turning to Abe. Manning was the first to speak. "I would hope that you don't, um, do what she just said but if you are going to continue your activities then please do so with caution." Abe couldn't help but chuckle as Manning scrambled out the door. "Well Blue, that was a nice way to start out the day, huh." "Indeed, he made her very angry. I supposed I should check on her." "Let's both go check on her, but let her cool down a bit first. How about breakfast?" "Sounds wonderful, lead the way."

A while later, they found her pummeling a worn punching bag. Abe briefly caught glimpses of her thoughts and some of them made him blush, they were so rude. "Geeze fuzz ball, take it easy. That thing's an antique," HB teased. "No, Manning is an antique and he's just mad cuz Abe got to me before he did." "What?" Finally noticing Abe, she gave him a slight smile. "I caught a glimpse of his mind and before he found out I wasn't human he was gonna make a move on me. Actually, the non human thing wasn't going to stop him. And for someone who cant stand freaks as he puts it, he's working awfully close with us."

Abe had to admit she was right, but still Manning got on his nerves every time he called him fish stick. "He has his reasons." "Yeah and I bet none of them have to do with the good of mankind," Vixey scoffed. "But anyway, enough of him. What's on the agenda for today?" "Well, nothing so far, but I haven't checked on your friend yet either." "Well Kain's still alive, that much I can tell you. But I still wonder about the power surge. That's never happened to me and why didn't we notice it?" "Maybe we were too caught up to notice it." Vixey grinned at that remark. It was possible what he was suggesting. With what she experienced last night the whole building could have fallen down around then and she probably wouldn't have noticed. As they made their way to Kain's room, she could sense a change in the air. It wasn't him, but she wasn't quite sure what it was, until they passed Liz. Vixey could feel something radiating from her but it wasn't until she touched her that she knew what it was. "Hey Liz, how are you today?" "Oh I'm fine Vixey thanks for asking. Your friend is a stitch by the way." "Yeah, tell me about it, he can also be a pain in the ass. What did he want you to bring him?" Liz laughed, "the paper and a cup of coffee." "The paper's fine, but he knows he cant have caffeine." Then she remembered his situation. "Oh hell, let him have whatever he wants. It's not gonna hurt him any more. Get him a double espresso. He'll have a cow." She laughed at Liz's enthusiasm before a hand on her shoulder brought her back to reality. "I'm sorry we cant help your friend," HB said. "Hey don't worry about it, you cant help that he's being a stubborn ASS!," she yelled in direction of Kain's door. "I can help him but he doesn't want my help. By the way, how are the cats adjusting to their new friends?" "Well they kinda hissed at each other for a while but then they got used to each other. How's Scar?" "Well, he loves the tank and he sticks to me like glue. The only reason he isn't tagging along now is that he's asleep." "He likes water? Don't that beat all." "Tell me about it. When I would let him in some nights, he would take a shower with me. Or sometimes he would soak in the tub. He loves chasing the bubbles." "I never have met a cat that liked water but I guess I cant say that now. Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you about pregnant cats. I think one of mine is pregnant but I cant really tell. She always has been on the skinny side but she was gaining weight and all of a sudden she gained a lot of weight. I figured she was just getting fat." "Sounds like she's all knocked up and nowhere to go, but I'll take a look at her." "You'd think with all the cats I have I'd know what a pregnant one looks like."

As HB opened the door to his room, an uncountable amount of cats greeted them. The ones that came from Vixey's house recognized her and rubbed against her legs as she leaned down to rub their heads. As they made their way through the maze of cats, Vixey realized she'd never been in HB's room before. It was a mess but she chose not to say anything. Abe however, caught that particular thought and nodded at her to show he agreed. The one they were looking for was lounging on HB's bed. Vixey sat down next to it and ran a hand over the cat's stomach. "Well I have to say that she is expecting but its still a long way to go before she delivers. I would just keep an eye on her and when she drops, you'll know." "Yeah, and so will you. I've never actually been around when one of them had kittens." "Well that's gonna change. When she's dropped a good bit and she's restless let me know." "Yeah ok, well thanks for looking. I had better catch up with Liz. She was giving me funny looks a minute ago." "You have no idea," Vixey said as soon as HB was out of earshot. "What do you mean by that?" Well, lets just say that kittens ain't the only addition to Red's family." Abe's jaw dropped as he realized what she meant. "Manning wont be happy about this?" "Who gives a rats ass?" "Not I," Abe chuckled as they headed towards the library.

As she climbed up the steps to the tank and sank into the cool water, she wondered if Abe wanted kids. *_Yes, I do_,* came Abe's voice in her mind. *_It's not polite to eavesdrop.* _ Abe chuckled at this, he knew she wasn't angry with him. *_I have always wanted children but I never thought I would meet someone I wanted to have them with, until now.* _Vixey smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. *_I don't know about you but I could use a nap. I feel so drained for some reason.* *Maybe you did cause the power surge and it drained your energy. It would make sense.* _As he reached to rid her of her clothes, Vixey had to admit he could be right, but why would it have happened?

After carefully made love, she found herself drifting off to sleep. But her sleep was plagued with nightmares of those long since dead, some she had never known and yet she still knew them. She realized that two of the beings she could see were her real parents. They weren't the humans who had sold her. They were furry like her. She could see them with tears in their eyes as they leaned over a cradle. She recognized the baby as herself, although she didn't know how. She had only seen her baby pictures in human form. She wondered why they were crying. Then the dream shifted. Her parents we're still there but Kain was also there. She awoke with a start and realized that Abe was shaking her. Before he could say anything she shot to the top and climbed out.

As she broke the surface of the water, Abe realized she was mumbling something. "Who knew what all the time?" Vixey stopped talking and stared at him as if she just realized he existed. "Kain. He knew my parents, my real parents. They're furry like me." "What are you talking about?" "I had a dream, my parents were standing over me. They were crying and then I saw Kain with them. He had to have known them." "They were just dreams." "Abe, usually my dreams show me the future but sometimes they show the past or memories long buried. Kain's getting weaker by the day. I have to find out the truth." Abe sighed as he followed her to Kain's room.

Kain answered the door immediately, as if he had expected her. "What brings you by this time of night Little One?" "I want to know the truth about my parents, and don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about. I had a dream about them. Why were they crying and who were they?" Kain took a deep breath as they sat on the bed. "Ever seen Superman?" "Yeah, why?" "Your parents were rulers of a dyeing planet. Before their world collapsed, they sent their four children to the closest planet that was like theirs. It so happened that Earth was the closest. They also sent their royal advisor to find the children and reunite them." "Their advisor? That would be you, I guess?" "You are correct. What happened to them afterwards, I do not know. We lost contact after I entered the Earth's atmosphere. You must continue my mission and find your brothers." "How will I know them?" "You will sense their aura and be drawn to it the same way they will be drawn to yours." "Why couldn't you tell me this before? We've had all this time and you haven't told me any of this." Kane looked at her with sad eye and Abe could see his true age now. "You were not ready Little One. I have held on as long as I could, until you found your soul mate." Kain looked to Abe. "Yes, you are her soul mate and you must help her find her brothers. They do not know what they really are but they know they are different. They may be exploited like Vixey was or they may simply be alone." He reached into the nightstand and pulled out a weathered leather-bound book. "This holds all the information you need. It has your family history as well as your planet's history. I may not be around much longer, but I will always be with you in spirit. Now go back to bed. We all need our rest."

Abe and Vixey walked down the hall in silence. Every now and then Abe would sneak a look at Vixey and what he saw worried him. He could feel nothing from her and her face didn't reveal anything either. "You know you can talk to me if you need to." Vixey gave him a slight smile and nodded. "I appreciate that, it's just that I don't know how to feel. All my life I knew I was different, like I didn't belong with humans. The first time I saw you and Red I felt more comfortable then I ever had and I didn't even know you. I never have felt like I belonged with humans" "And now you know why. Just so you know, this doesn't change the way I feel about you." It was then she grinned and opened her mind back up to him. *_I wasn't worried about that. Just so YOU know. I think we should try to get some sleep. I have a feeling that alarm is gonna go off early today.*_

Vixey was awoken a few hours later by Abe almost violently shaking her. *_Wake up, the alarm just went off.* _Vixey opened one sleepy eye and saw everyone running around frantically. _*I didn't even hear it.*_ As they hurried to get ready, Vixey had a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. As she breezed by Kain and kissed his cheek, she had a feeling this would be the last time she saw him. But she brushed it off as nerves. "Good luck, Little One," he called as she rushed down the hallway to the loading dock.

The strange feeling followed her as they sped towards the sighting. Luckily it was somewhere on the outskirts of town so there were very few people around. HB had tracked the creature to an abandoned farmhouse and had it trapped in the barn. As Vixey got closer, she could feel something pulling her inside, something familiar. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. "Red, wait a minute. Let me go in first." "No way Fuzzy, this is my job." "Red, I think this could be one of my siblings." Red sighed and holstered his gun before stepping aside. As she passed by Abe, he gave her a mental nudge and smiled at her. "If you need us, we'll be here." As she entered the barn, she focused on the creature. It was hidden in the loft keeping perfectly still. "I mean you no harm," she said as she mentally sent reassuring thoughts. Without warning, it leapt from its hiding place and pounced on her, knocking her on her back. HB started to her rescue, but Abe told him to back off. As it stared into her eyes, she could sense the confusion, hate and anger radiating from the creature. In the light it looked reptilian, almost dragon-like. It was definitely male, that she could see by the lack of clothing. "Brother," she finally said, "do not fear me. We are family and all that remains of our people, and our planet." His eyes narrowed before it began sniffing her. Then a look of recognition crossed his face. "S-sister?!" He allowed her to rise but stayed close, his eyes never leaving Vixey for too long. He eyed HB and Abe as they came in view. "Friendsss or Foesss?" "Friends, definitely. What is your name?" "Rhaze" Vixey remembered the name from the book and embraced her brother as they made their way to the truck.


	8. 8 Nightshade and midnight snacks

She knew as soon as they got back that something wasn't right. Leaving Rhaze in the care of the others, she sprinted to Kain's room. She found Liz holding his hand and crying. Vixey didn't have to touch him to know he was gone.

As Abe and the others were unpacking, he heard a loud mournful howl. It echoed through the halls and he knew where it came from and why. Out of nowhere a red blur streaked past them and out into the night, emitting the same howl they had just heard. They watched as Vixey hit the courtyard and lunged into the air, sprouting a pair of enormous leathery wings, before disappearing from sight. HB turned to the others with a gleam in his eye Abe and Liz knew too well. "We gotta find her before she hurts herself." "Red, I highly doubt that Vixey will injure herself after just finding her brother." "I know that Blue, I mean before her grief makes her get hurt. She might not be paying attention." "We happen to be in luck," Myers said as he joined the group, "she left her locator on so we can follow her." "Until she turns it off," HB pointed out. "In which case, I can find her," Abe said quietly as he followed the others back into the truck.

Vixey didn't realize how far she had flown, or much less that she had even unfurled her wings. She used them so rarely that she almost forgot she had them. She finally landed in a clearing in the forest. It looked familiar, but in her current condition she couldn't recognize it. She sighed and slumped against a large oak. She could feel Abe trying to contact her and for the moment, she ignored him. She wanted nothing to do with anyone for now. But that was not the case as a large dark shape dropped out of the tree and landed in front of her. Vixey realized that she didn't have the energy for a fight but she had to try. She eyed the creature as it came closer until finally she tucked her body into a ball and rolled between the creatures legs. As it whipped around, it stepped into the light and immediately the fight went out of both of them. "Hello Nightshade," Vixey said as her legs gave way and she dropped to the ground again. The large black werewolf clucked his tongue and lifted her in his arms as if she weighed nothing. "One day you will exhaust yourself past the point of no return and I will not be there to pick you up." "I am not to tired to kick your mangy hide all over this forest and this is only the second time you have done this. Besides, as you know, I have a good reason." "Aye, I felt Kain's departure from this world but I am not crawling around the forest like some day old pup." As they reached his cabin, Vixey lost her fight with exhaustion and fell into a deep sleep. Nightshade shook his head as he laid her on the bed and covered her. It was then he noticed the locator device. He decided against turning it off and prepared for the guests he knew would be arriving soon.

Abe felt like they had been following Vixey forever, and with HB's constant bitching it made it seem longer. Finally, the signal led them to a carefully hidden cabin in the forest outside the city. As they approached, the door opened and a black werewolf stepped out onto the porch. HB drew his gun but stopped when the werewolf held up his hands. "I mean you no harm, despite what you may think of my kind. I am a friend of Vixey's." "Where is she," HB growled, not lowering his weapon. "She is resting. When I found her, she was near collapsing of exhaustion. I had no idea she would take Kain's death this hard." "You knew Kain," Abe asked. "Let's go inside and I will explain everything."

As Abe checked on Vixey, Nightshade began his story. "I am assuming you know about Vixey's parents?" Seeing them nod, he continued. "Kain and I were lovers. I am the only one he told in the beginning of his true background and when he first arrived on this planet, he landed here. He had been hurt in the process and I took care of him. It was then he realized he could trust me and I offered to help him in his quest. Vixey was the first, being the most powerful. She shone like a beacon. Kain got sick not too long after that. He tried to break things off between us, claiming that he would be too much of a burden but I wouldn't hear any of it. We tried keeping it from Vixey but luckily she decided to move out and get her own space. The day Kain was possessed I had been out hunting and when I came home I knew something was different. He had been so weak the last few days so I wasn't expecting anything when he threw me up against the wall.. When I came to, he was gone. I followed his scent the best I could and then I saw all of you loading him into the truck. Vixey saw me or felt me, I'm not sure which, and told me to stay out of sight." "I thought I saw her look into the woods," Myers said thoughtfully.

Meanwhile, Abe hadn't moved a muscle since he had entered the bedroom and saw how exhausted Vixey looked. She had scratches and bruises all over her body that were slowly healing but the gash on her wing looked the worse. Abe realized that he hadn't thought much about the wings when they had been revealed and realized that it didn't really surprise him. He took the time to study them as Vixey slept. They were leathery like a bat but looked more like a dragon's wing. As she slept, Vixey mumbled every so often and Abe strained to hear what she was saying. All he caught were bits and pieces but as he reached into her mind, he found that she was dreaming about her early days before Kain found her. The images he saw made him sick and he gave mind a her a gentle nudge to let her know he was there before retracting his mind.

An hour later, she was still unconscious and he was starting to worry. He knew her body needed rest but he had no idea it would take this long. Finally, he climbed in bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, his head resting in the crook of her neck. It wasn't long before he was asleep.

Safe. That's how Vixey felt as she woke up. She remembered how vulnerable she felt when she left the BPRD and realized that she didn't feel that way anymore. It was then she realized that she wasn't alone. She could feel his gills fluttering against her neck and realized that he had taken off his respirator to be close to her. She could feel how dry his skin was getting and was about to do something about it when his arm around her waist tightened its grip. "How do you feel," came his quiet voice. She could hear the sadness in his voice as he spoke. "Guilty," she finally said as she rolled over to face him. "That's understandable with your loss." "Not that, I feel guilty because I made you come chasing after me and now you're drying up. You'd better get in the tub." "I am fine, my suit is nearby when I need it." "That wasn't a request," she growled before realized what she had just said. "I'm sorry, I guess my feral side is still awake." "It's alright," he whispered as he pulled her closer. He could feel the struggle inside her as her feral side fought for control. Finally her other side won and her feral side slunk into the shadows of her mind. "It's always with me, you know." "Yes, I know. That is the secret you have been hiding, is it not?" Vixey was unsure how to answer this. It felt like there was more but she couldn't quite reach it. "Yeah, I guess. I mean, I feel like there's more but I don't know what. In any case I think I need a bath and if you would like to join me, the tub is plenty big enough for two." Abe sighed and smiled as he picked her up off the bed and headed into the bathroom.

Nightshade was engrossed in conversation when his ear twitched and he smiled. "I do believe someone is awake. I can hear the tub running." "Maybe we should check on her," Myers said as he got up and started towards the door. "I wouldn't suggest it Boy scout," HB said with a grin, "Wolifie ain't the only one with good ears." Nightshade smiled at Myer's reaction. "I think we should take a walk and let them have their privacy."

Vixey sighed as she sank into the warm water. She smiled as Abe shed his clothes and slipped in behind her. "I think we are all alone. The others went for a walk." "I wondered why it was so quiet," Abe mused as he lathered up a washcloth. Vixey was about to ask what he was doing when he began washing her chest. "You don't have to wash me, I'm not that tired" "I want to but if you don't want me to, I'll stop." He smirked when she chose to be quiet. "I thought so. How are you feeling?" "Like I was hit by an airplane." "Which reminds me, when were you planning on telling anyone about your wings?" "When I remembered I had them. I use them so rarely I kinda forget they exist. I'm so tired I'm surprised I remember my name." Vixey winced as he ran the cloth over her side. "I think you have a few broken ribs," Abe said as he gently ran a hand over the area. "Wouldn't surprise me, the way I crashed through the trees. But even if every bone in my body was broken I would still love you." "Where did that come from?" "Well, first of all, I felt what you were thinking. And second, I think the soap might be between us. Something hard is poking me in the back. Hang on." Vixey shifted her body and Abe's eyes went wide as she sheathed him within her. "That's better," she smirked.

A thousand things were going through her mind as they made love. But the one thing that was on both of their minds was the search for Vixey's lost family. It wasn't long before they screamed their completion and sank down in the tub, exhausted. Vixey could feel her body greedily absorbing the remaining fluids and realized that she could be fertile. She wondered how Abe felt about children and was about to ask when they heard Nightshade's return. HB and Liz seemed to be arguing about something. "I wouldn't even bother," Abe said; sensing her thoughts. "He always seems to be on her nerves about something." "So I noticed. I suppose we should dry off and make ourselves presentable. Even though I'd rather stay in your arms all day." With a sigh, they began to dry off and dress.

As they entered the living room they could see HB frowning with his arms crossed. He was sitting in one corner staring at Liz who was talking to Myers and Vixey noticed she looked pissed off as well. Ignoring Abe's warning to leave it alone she got in front of HB and glared back at him. "OK what's wrong?" "Buzz off Fuzzy." "Hmm, let me think about it, Nope not going anywhere. What's wrong?" "I'll tell you what's wrong," Came Liz's agitated voice. "He is a selfish pompous irritating pig headed ass." "Well we knew that. What's new?" "Hey," HB said as he stood up. "I'm not the only one who's pig headed and irritating." "Ok, children settle down. Let's not set the house on fire here. Is there a real problem?" "Red was complaining about how it was almost supper time and he needed to feed his cats. Liz was saying how he needed to be patient and it wasn't all about him and that you needed some quiet time," Nightshade said as he sipped what smelled to Vixey like Earl Grey tea. "You and that damned tea." Nightshade chuckled. "Still hate the smell huh?" "Like a werewolf hates silver." "Ha ha, very funny." "Ok everybody chill out. First of all, I want to apologize for what happened and that's all I want to hear on that subject. Second, we can go anytime you're ready. Thanks for the hospitality Shady," Vixey said as she hugged the large werewolf. "Anytime. I must say, it's been a long time since you called me that. I think you were just a child." "Anyway, rather not go down that particular path of memory lane today." "Indeed. Well, stop by anytime, and that goes for all of you."

The ride back to the Bureau was a quiet one as Vixey collected her thoughts, Abe checked on her wounds and Liz had dozed off in HB's lap. "Boy, Manning is gonna be pissed at you," Red finally said "By all means, let him try to fight with me. I might rip his head off." "Ooh, that will be interesting. Can I watch?" "You can sell tickets." "That's not funny," Abe said as he finished dressing her wounds. "The hell it isn't," Vixey snorted as she shooed his probing fingers away from a bruise on her arm. "I thought you healed yourself." I do, just not bruises. Would you quit poking it?" Abe smiled, he knew she wasn't really angry at him. She was just tired and irritated. As they got back to the Bureau, an angry looking Manning was waiting on them. As he opened his mouth, Vixey held up her hand. "Let me warn you that I just lost the closest person to a father that I have and I am tired, hungry, and sore. I would choose your words wisely or you may find yourself in the same situation without the hungry." As Vixey strode past him, Manning started to follow her. "And if you go anything else to say, you can take it up with me," HB said. "And me," Liz and Abe echoed. To emphasize her point, Liz's hands were glowing. "Fine, but she has to talk to me sometime." "She's got good ears and I don't HAVE to do anything," Vixey yelled from down the hall. Abe could hardly contain his amusement as he hurried after her.

By the time he had caught up to her, she had striped down to her fur and was preparing to jump in the tank. "I think he might have soiled himself." "Good," Vixey chuckled, "he'll learn eventually that pissing me off is not a smart thing." She reviled in the coolness of the water as she sank to the bottom of the tank. Rhaze had been searching for her earlier but a quick thought let him know where she was and that she was ok. He had settled in the tank that had been built for her after she and Abe had talked it over and decided that they were happy to share a tank. As Abe floated down to rest beside her, he could sense that she was worried about something. "What's on your mind?" Vixey debated about telling him what she was really thinking but chose a more safer topic. "Has Liz told him yet?" "Not yet, I asked her when she was going to tell him and she threatened to broil me if I said anything. So I'm guess he doesn't know." "He needs to. That's part of him in there but I think I can understand. She's worried that when she tells him, he's gonna treat her differently." "How so?" Vixey sighed and propelled herself til she was hanging upside down. "She's worried he'll treat her like she's made of glass and then he'll take her off active duty immediately. As much fighting as they do, she loves him and always wants to have his back in a fight." "Really? And she told you all this?" "Some emotions are too strong to go unnoticed, as you very well know my dear Agent Sapien," she teased as she tweaked his nose. "Besides, every man overreacts the first time he finds out he's gonna be a father. I should know, I've been through it a zillion times with my friends. And Red is probably gonna do the same thing, as will you if I should ever be lucky enough to get in that condition." Vixey realized what she just said and waited for the reaction. "You're probably right," Abe sighed. He wondered if she meant that she wanted to have children with him or if it was just an example. As he drifted off to sleep, Vixey's voice came into his mind and suddenly he was wide awake. *_That wasn't just an example fish stick* _ He chuckled at her use of Manning's nickname for him and found that from her it wasn't so bad. He spread his arms as she headed towards him before snuggling against him. The action brought her stomach against his hand and he froze as he thought he felt something flutter. He started to say something but noticed she was asleep. He decided it could wait until morning and drifted off to sleep.

Vixey had been asleep but she could still feel what he was thinking and it made her sleep a not so peaceful one. If she was pregnant it would make her very happy but there was also the possibility that something could go wrong during a mission for her or Abe. It was some time later when she awoke and realized she hadn't eaten anything earlier. As carefully as she could, she extracted herself from Abe's arms without waking him and headed to the top of the tank. After drying off and throwing on a robe, she proceeded to the kitchen.

As she entered the kitchen, she could see that she wasn't the only one with a case of the midnight munchies. "Hey Liz, couldn't sleep either?" "No, been too much on my mind." "Like how to tell Red?" "How did you? Oh I'm gonna fricassee Abe when I see him." "Wasn't him, and you better not. I could feel it when I touched you. I think I might be in the same boat." "Funny huh, two brothers becoming fathers at the same time." "Yeah but I have a feeling you're farther along then I am. Abe and I just started sleeping together." "Trust me, with Red there isn't much sleeping." "Abe either, well not much. I mean being with him is like, whoa!. It's like nothing I've ever felt before. Our minds and out bodies are connected." "Yeah that's the whole psychic thing. Sometimes I'm really glad I don't know what Red's thinking." "Thanks for sticking up for me with Manning earlier. I know I gotta go talk to him in the morning but I really don't feel like it. I just feel so dead inside." "Yeah," Liz sighed, "I know how you feel. So what you gonna eat?" "What did you get?" Salsa and ice cream. It's not bad." "Believe it or not, I've actually tried it. One of my gal pals was pregnant and I stayed with her a few nights and she would wake me up every night at 3 am to have ice cream with her. And one night she was half asleep and she poured salsa instead of chocolate syrup on my ice cream. When she noticed, she made such a big deal about it I decided to try it to ease her mind. When I told her it wasn't that bad she had to try it herself. You wanna really get crazy? Get an Oreo and lick the cream out and put ketchup in its place." "No thanks, I think this is as weird as I get. But I'll remember that the next time I get a craving." The two women were so engrossed in conversation that they failed to noticed that they were no longer alone. "Having a party huh? How come we weren't invited," HB said as he motioned to Abe. "Because, we didn't want to disturb you," Liz said. "Yeah, besides I couldn't sleep," Vixey finished. "Ok so that explains the little get together but what about the food?" "Well I had tried it before and I saw Liz eating ice cream and we just got a little crazy. I'm over it now," Vixey said as she washed her bowl and put it in the dishwasher. Liz gave her a look that said she wanted to be alone with Red. "I'm off to bed, you coming Abe?" Abe was about to say something when she gave him a look and a thought that told him he better follow her. "Yes, goodnight you two."

As they walked down the hall, Abe kept glancing at her. Finally she couldn't stand it. "Ok what now?" I'm afraid to say that I caught a bit of your conversation. I didn't mean to, but as I was coming to find you, well," he trailed off; not knowing what else to say. "Oh, I see. I don't know for sure, but the way my body acts suggests that something's going on. If it's anything, it's just barely started." "I can tell, that is of course, if you want to know." As she opened her mouth, Red's voice came booming down the hall. "YOU'RE WHAT!" "Oh my," Abe exclaimed as they hurried away from the voice. "It sounds like she finally told him." "Yeah and from the sounds of things they are either celebrating or bringing down the house. Now you were saying?" " I was saying that I can tell if something is indeed started as you put it." "Let's wait until we get back in the tank. I'm ready to get my gills wet." *_Among other things.*_ Abe blushed as he read her mind. But he couldn't loose focus. "I see," was all he said.

As they entered the study, Manning was waiting, arms crossed. "Where have you two been?" "Midnight snack," Vixey said as she breezed by him and headed up the stairs to the tank's surface. "I'm not done talking to you yet." Manning yelled as he followed her up the stairs. He caught up to her as she was about to dive in. "I said I'm not done talking to you." "But I'm done listening," Vixey replied as she dove into the tank. Manning frowned as Abe came up behind him. "She needs to understand that I am in charge here. Make her listen to me." Before Abe could say anything a tower of water shot up and drenched them. Vixey rose out of the water, her eyes blazing. "Get one thing strait Dr. Manning, no man, woman or anything else can or ever will MAKE me do ANYTHING! I am exhausted far beyond exhaustion and I am in no mood to deal with you. If you value your livelihood you will go away. I will come talk to you in the morning when I am ready and not before. Am I clear?" Manning trembled a bit before composing himself. "Alright, but you will come see me in the morning, I mean if you feel like it that is."

Vixey just shrugged her shoulders and let herself drop back into the water. Abe joined her a few minutes later. *_You scared him to death.* *Good. He needs to understand that I am not one to be trifled with. If I wanted to, I could have killed him without touching him.* _Abe pondered on this before he remembered their earlier conversation. *_Did you want me to do a scan now or later,* _ he thought with a smile. *_What do you think, * _she thought with a similar smile. As Abe was about to scan her, they heard a loud thumping noise and looked up at the glass to see HB, his eyes wide. He looked as if he were in a hurry. Abe activated the intercom. "What's wrong?" Abby's havin kittens and I think something's wrong." Vixey remembered that Abby had been the pregnant cat they had seen a few days ago. As they walked in HB's room, they could see Liz sitting on the bed next to the cat. Abby, they could see had already delivered 2 tiny kittens and they way her body was contracting looked like a third was on its way. As Vixey touched the cat's belly, however, she found that the third kitten was coming out sideways and it was big A quick scan found that the rest of the kittens were as large and probably wouldn't come out without help. "Red, she needs surgery. These kittens are huge and this ones coming out sideways." "So do it, do whatever it takes to save them." "I might have to spay her." Red realized what she meant and his eyes went wide. "If it will save her and the kittens, then do it."

When working in an animal shelter as the vet, Vixey was used to fixing animals. It was different however, when it was a friend's pet as Vixey found as she made the first incision. Even with Abe as her assistant, she had never been so nervous. But an hour later, when she had removed the uterus with the kittens inside and sewed everything up, she could breath a small breath of relief. The next step was to wake the kittens up, a task she had given to Liz and HB. Abby would wake up on her own, the kittens however, might not. There were 4 kittens left in the uterus so they all set to work on rubbing the kittens until they woke up.

An hour later, they could all breath a sigh of relief. All the kittens were doing fine so far and Vixey had warned Red to keep them separated from the male cats. Vixey had made sure they would be ok before heading back to Abe's tank. He noticed that she didn't check to see if he was following her, and that worried him. He reached out with his mind and found her lost in thought. He didn't intrude on what she was thinking, he figured that he had been to nosy as it was.

Vixey's mind was in a whirlwind of thoughts. While she had been operating, she had a vision of where to find her next sibling. Her vision has shown her Lake Loch Ness. So she could only assume that that's where she would find them. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't even notice that she had jumped in the tank until she hit the bottom. She didn't even notice when Abe jumped in behind her until he wrapped his arms around her waist.

He registered the surprise in her body before she relaxed as she realized it was him. He was amazed that she didn't sense him behind her. _*Distracted much,* _ he thought with amusement. *_Sorry, a lot on my mind..* *I can alleviate one of those worries,* _he thought with a smile on his face. She knew what he meant. *_Go ahead, I want to know as much as you do.*_ She almost shuddered as he laid a hand on her stomach. As he concentrated, he realized that he could feel three heart beats along with Vixey's. With a gasp, he propelled himself to the surface of the water and waited for her to join him.

When Abe suddenly shot up to the surface, if left her wondering what the hell was going on. She could feel confusion as well as an overwhelming feeling radiating from him. As she slowly made her way to the surface, he reached down and pulled her up. "Triplets," was all he said before the alarm went off.


	9. Promises

Vixey barely registered what Manning was saying as she sat in shock. She could feel a similar feeling coming from Abe and then all of a sudden she realized everyone was looking at her. "What?" Manning grumbled, " I said we'll need your skills especially on this mission. Honestly, am I talking for my health?" All of a sudden, Vixey didn't want to go on this mission. She remembered the triplets and something she read in the book Kain had left her about pregnancy. The first month is when she would be most vulnerable. After that her womb would have a protective shield covering it until the last month. "I cant go," she finally said. "Excuse me," Manning growled. "I said I cant go." "And just why not?" She looked at Abe, wanting to know if she should tell them. When he nodded, she sighed and said," I'm pregnant."

For a moment, no one said a word then HB was the first to break the silence. "Congrats blue! Just think we'll be parents together." Liz, Myers and Dr Broom were smiling but Manning wasn't. "How can you be pregnant? I thought I told you to knock off all that stuff." "And I told you that you can take those orders and shove them. It's my body and my choice and I will do what or who I want when I want, not because some human told me to. Now, after the first month, I can do pretty much anything you need me to do up until the 8th month. You have about a week or so til the first month is up so you can just sit on it until then. I can do all the research you want me too but right now, the physical stuff is out. If you don't like it, you can kiss my furry little butt." "Well I don't like it but I won't be kissing anything. I suppose I can wait a week for you to rejoin us. But you could at least go with us and do research." "Oh no, I know what will happen. I'll start off doing research and then something will happen and you're gonna go, they need you in there. Not gonna happen." "Fine, I give you my word that you will do research only. You wont even leave the truck," Manning sighed. "Fine, but if you go back on your word, the consequences will be great."

The ride to the site was a quiet one, mostly because all the conversation was done telepathically. *_What a jerk. Who does Manning think he is, telling me what to do," _Vixey thought angrily. _*What kind of consequences were you talking about,* _HB thought, knowing she could hear him. *_My species takes a promise very seriously. If he purposely goes back on his word according to our laws he must be punished. But since he doesn't know our laws I would go easy on him,* _she added at their worried looks. _*Don't go too easy on him on my account,*_ Red smirked.

The mission was over soon after it started. A tribe of ancient priests were attempting to raise an unknown evil. Unknown, because, Liz burnt them all to a crisp before they could find out anything. They had burst in the temple and a fight had broken out. One of them had made this mistake of hitting Liz, triggering her powers and everything was reduced to ash. Manning berated them the whole way home and didn't stop once they were home. Vixey had sat there the whole time, not saying a word. A fact that Abe found very unsettling. Finally, she could take it no longer. "It doesn't matter that you stopped them from raising whatever evil it was, all that matters to him is that there's nothing left. Never mind that you all put your lives on the line and never mind that there were injuries. All he cares about is his flipping report."

Abe knew that flipping was not the F word she wanted to use and smiled a bit. "But at least we're all safe," he calmly said. "Yeah til the next time that damn alarm goes off. I can tell you that the next time it goes off this week, I'm staying home." Abe knew she was just angry and she probably would tag along next time. She always wanted to make sure after every mission that he wasn't hurt in any way. He liked having someone that cared that much about him. The idea of being a father was still fresh in his mind and it was still stunning. He could feel a similar feeling from her and knew it was her hormones that was making her so crabby. "Please calm down, it's not good for you or the babies," he pleaded. As Vixey whirled around to glare at him, she saw the concern in his eyes and her gaze softened. "I'm sorry Abe, I just- well Manning irritates the hell out of me anyway and this mission was one big cluster fu-, I mean crap shoot." Abe caught what she was about to say and chuckled. "I know it's frustrating. Why don't we take a nap and recharge out batteries."

A nap sounded good to her but then again, so did beating the crap out of Manning. But another feeling was stronger then all of it. "Food first, nap after. How's that sound?" "I am a bit hungry but I m afraid that's going to have to wait." Why, I'm not that tired," she said with a confuses look. "Because Manning's coming and he's not happy." "When is he happy? I don't really care about Manning right now." Abe sighed. "I know, me either but he will hound us until we see what he wants." As Manning caught up with them, Vixey rolled her eyes. "What is it that is so important that it cant wait until after I've had a nap?" "We're having a meeting to discuss everyone's recent behavior and I expect both of you to be there." "Well I expect a lot of things I know will never happen but I know you wont leave us alone. If we could get some food in the conference room it would save time." Manning sighed, "Alright, I will allow that." Vixey wanted so much to say something smart back to him about allowing things but she really wasn't in the mood to fight with him anymore. Abe caught this and smiled. "Shall we go then if that's all settled?"

Vixey had memorized every inch of this room as they sat waiting for the meeting to start. They were waiting on HB and Liz and Vixey had a pretty good idea why they were delayed. Manning was getting more and more impatient and just when he was about to blow his top, the missing couple strolled in the room with a very satisfied look on their faces. Liz caught Vixey's knowing smirk and the two women giggled. "If you two are finished carrying on like two school girls we can get on with this," Manning said gruffly. *_He's just mad because he ain't getting any,*_ Vixey sent to Abe, Liz and HB. When Abe turned red and HB, Liz and Vixey started snickering loudly, Manning slammed his hand down on the table. "THAT IS ENOUGH! I am tired of everyone making a fool out of me." "From where I see it, you're doing a pretty good job of it all by yourself," Vixey said with a grin. Manning's face turned red and as he opened his mouth to yell, he was flung into the air by an unseen force before dropped carefully back in his seat. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" "That was one of the triplets voicing his or her opinion," Vixey said as she patted her stomach. "Now you guys cut that out," she said with a smirk as she poked her belly. "If I can continue," Manning said, "without further interruptions, I have been informed that because of everyone's blatant ignorance of my orders that Washington is sending in a new agent to help over see things. I expect him here by the end of the day and I also expect every one to be there to greet him. That include you Fur Ball." "The name's Fuzzy and if I am taking a nap I wont be there. And I WILL get my nap in. If I don't, I wont be any good to anyone and I'll be a huge bitch to everyone." "Oh so you always miss your nap then," Clay joked. "Har har hardy har har. You're just so funny. Remind me to laugh tomorrow," Vixey said sarcastically. "Trust me, if I miss my nap, you'll be able to tell the difference." Before anyone else could say anything, she walked off. Abe shook his head at Clay and then hurried to catch up with her.

As they entered the library, Professor Broom was waiting for them. "Ah, I trust the meeting went well?" Noticing Vixey's glare, he chuckled and motioned to them to sit down. "As you know, your brother is occupyiong the tank we had origionally built for you. We are trying to get started on a tank for you, that is of course if you still want it. We're having trouble getting some materials." "You may call off the prjoect Professor," Abe said quietly, "I rather like Vixey where she is and unless she objects to it, I would like her to stay with me on a permanent basis." Abe turned to Vixey," would you stay with me?" Vixey's heart swelled. "Of course. I love being close to you Abe and I've never slept better then when I am in your arms." Abe felt her emotions and smiled as Professor Broom laid a hand on his shoulder. "That's good to hear. I trust Tom wasn't too thrilled with the mission?" "That's the understatement of the century Professor. This new agent has him in a tizzy and if he doesn't back off he's gonna find himself in more then that." The professor said nothing at this, only smiled. He knew how annoying Manning could be. "Well I suppose I shall leave you two in peace. If you need rest then rest and let me worry about Dr. Manning." As he walked out of the library he gave them a wink. "I wonder what that was all about," Abe said as he removed his respirator and prepared to dive in. "I don't know but I'm taking him up on his offer," Vixey said as she dove in and sank to the bottom. Within seconds Abe had joined her and wrapped his arms around her waist and within minutes, both were sound asleep.

Abe was awakened several hours later by someone tapping on the glass. He sleepily opened one eye to see Manning glaring at him. Behind him was an irritated looking Hellboy. Abe looked at Vixey sleeping soundly, a smile on her face, and carefully untangled himself before swimming to the top. As he dried off and headed down the stairs to the library, his eyes went wide. "I want her out here too," Manning grumbled. "If you want her, by all means dive in and get her. She is sleeping peacefully and I like my appendages where they are." Manning harrumphed before turning to the person beside him, or at least Abe thought he was a person. "Agent Sapien I would like you to meet Agent Johann Krauss." "Nice to meet you," Agent Krauss said extending his hand. "I'm assuming the 'her' you are referring to is the Fuzz Ball Dr. Manning was telling me about." "You are correct but I would not let her hear you call her that. Her nickname is Fuzzy and so far only Hellboy has gotten away with it. Her name is Vixey and, I think she's-, Abe said as he was cut off. "I think she's awake and pissed," came Vixey's irritated voice from the top of the stairs. Abe could see that she hasn't dried off completely and as she got to Manning, she shook her whole body like a dog would. Manning was completely drenched. "I told you that I didn't want my nap to be interrupted. "I want you to meet our new agent." "Johann Krauss. I got it. Nice to meet you. Some things you need to know. I'm pregnant with triplets, my temper is really elevated right now and you would do well as a general rule not to piss me off. If you need to know anything else about me before I finish my nap you can ask anyone other then Manning." As she left the library and headed off to find Liz, she could hear Manning stuttering an apology.


	10. Deception

Liz was relaxing in Hellboy's room when someone knocked at the door. "It's Vixey are you busy?" Liz smiled and told her to come in. Since the two had become pregnant, their bond had grown stronger and it was nice to have someone else who was going through the same things. Liz could tell as soon as Vixey came in that she was irritated. "Manning get to you again?" "Interrupted my nap to introduce me to Agent Krap." "I think you mean Krauss." "YEah I do, that's how mad I am. He wanted Abe to wake me up. His yelling did that for him. Abe thankfully has the sense to put his foot down. I did however shake the water out of my fur all over him. He looked like a drowned rat." Liz giggled at this thought. It was no secret that she didn't like Dr. Manning either. "He has some nerve. After I blacked out after the mission, he had the nerve to ask if I was still pregnant. He looked disappointed when Red told him yes." "Manning is an ass, there is no ifs ands or buts. I think he wants us to miscarry. You heard how he reacted when he found out I was having triplets. He said 'great, more freaks.' I don't know who was more pissed; me, Abe or Red." "Abe has been awful protective over you. He's excited about being an uncle and a father." "Yeah," Vixey sighed, "Abe is excited about being a father but I don't need to read his mind to know that he's also scared shitless. He's so over protective. I was dancing around the other day and he fussed at me." Liz chuckled at that. "Yeah, when Red first found out I couldn't even walk to the bathroom by myself." Vixey rolled her eyes. "And they say women are complicated. I'm so glad Abe isn't that protective. I'd go nuts. On the plus side, it's a good way of getting out of cleaning the litter boxes." "Yeah, Red wasn't happy about that. I told him to do it but he ended up getting Myers to do it."

The two women laughed and gossiped about their men for what seemed like hours. Finally, they noticed it was getting late. As Vixey was walking out, HB was walking in. "Hey Fuzzy, Manning and Abe are both looking for you. No contest on who you'll let find you." Vixey smiled. "Yeah, I know. Have you seen Agent Krauss?" "Yeah, just passed him up the hallway a bit." "Great, see you later." HB watched as she hurried off in the direction he had told her. "Geeze, what's got into her?'

Vixey caught up to him where HB said he was. "Agent Krauss may I speak with you?" "I think you have said enough." "I know, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I was in a bad mood and I took it out on you and that wasn't fair. I'm pregnant and hormonal and Manning knew that I didn't want to be disturbed. I knew you were coming and I had already made up my mind to meet you later after I was well rested and in a better mood. I'm sorry and I hope it wont affect anything." "I accept your apology. I understand your frustrations. Dr. Manning is not an easy person to work with." "Especially when he's trying to kiss someone's ass. I told him from the beginning when I found out I was pregnant that my species had pregnancy pretty much worked out in war times. I told him that I had another few weeks before I was out of danger and he insisted on me going on the last mission. When it didn't turn out like he wanted he took it out on us. He's the bane of my existence and has offered no assistance to help me find my siblings and has even tried to stop me from finding them." "I have read your file and your brother's as well. He seems to be adjusting quite well to life here." "He's been on his own for a while. He had a caretaker since he was young but she was human and was very old." "Yes, he told me about her. I believe her name was Maggie." "Yeah, she was beautiful, reminded me of pictures of my mother." "I would like to help you find the rest of your siblings. The Bureau was very interested in them and I don't think it's a good thing. They are also interested in you and your children. I would tread carefully if I were you." Vixey realized they had stopped walking and were now in front of the Library door. "I must attend to some things. I enjoyed our chat and hope to have another one soon."

Vixey watched him leave, humming something in German as he walked. She had a good feeling about him and as she walked into the library, her good mood vanished. "There you are," Dr Manning said angrily. "And there you are. Now that we've established our location, I'm feeling a bit dry." Vixey started up the steps to the pool when Manning grabbed her by the arm. "I'm not done with you yet." "If you don't remove your hand from my arm, you will be done with everyone and everything, including breathing. I have never given you permission to touch me. Nor have I given anyone permission to invade mine or my family's privacy. What does the Bureau want with my family?" "I don't know what you're talking about," Manning sputtered. "You're lying. One thing I cant stand is someone lying to me. You really have no idea what you're dealing with, do you? If I wanted to, I could take this whole building down with just a thought. I could also kill anyone in this room with a thought," she said as she glared daggers at him. "You best bet is to come clean with me and don't keep things from me."

As Manning opened his mouth to say something, the room began to shake. All of a sudden, a loud boom was heard followed by more shaking. Then as quickly as it started, it was over. "Please screw around some more, I need the practice," Vixey said with a smile as she sat in one of the large arm chairs. "Did I mention I can read minds? I want answers. NOW. No more lies Manning." "What was that noise Fuzzy," HB said as he stood behind her chair and glared at Manning. "That, was the part of the building that was scheduled to be demolished next week. I could have knocked another part of the building down but that one wasn't being used and was gonna get knocked down anyway. The next spot I knock down wont be unused or unimportant. Hell, piss me off enough and I might knock down your room Dr. Manning. Do you WANT to risk it or do you want to start telling me the truth?" "Indeed, I was also like to know what is going on," Professor Broom said as he entered the library and sat down in his usual chair. "Dr Manning was just about to tell me why the Bureau wants with me and my family, including the ones not born yet." "By all means Tom, I would like to know myself. And I would also like to know why I wasn't told." "Because they knew you would get soft and refuse to let us study them." "Study them? They're not a freaking lab experiment," HB yelled; slamming his stone hand on the table. "Well, we've had little success with, um, well anything else so we just thought," Manning stuttered. "What do you mean with anything else, and what were you trying to cover up," Abe said as he looked suspicious. "You have him," Vixey yelled as she jumped out of her chair. You have my brother somewhere, the one I've been looking for. That's why you've been trying to keep me from finding him." Before anyone could stop her she shot across the room and grabbed Manning by the throat. Abe could see the fire burning in her eyes, and something else below the surface. "Listen to me and listen well Human. You think you've seen my bad side? You've only seen a fraction of how fierce I can be. If people piss me off enough I turn into something I'd rather not think about, something that even Hellboy would have trouble defeating. You are going to release my brother to me and tell those pinheads in Washington that they better give up the idea of studying anything to do with me. You have 24 hours. Don't make me come looking for you." Without a word, she released her hold on Manning and sprinted up the stairs to the tank. A few moments later, a large splash was heard. Manning had slid to the floor and was still sitting there in a daze. "Holy crap!" "If I were you Manning, I would do what the lady says," HB said . He was smirking and Abe found that he was as well. Without a word he followed Vixey's path and slipped beneath the cool water.

He could feel her emotions as he navigated through the cool water. She wasn't in the main chamber of the tank, that much he knew. She had chosen a part of the tank that was isolated and hidden to anyone outside. He found her at last curled up in a fetal position. He could tell she had been crying but had no idea when she had stopped. Without a word or thought, he slid next to her and wrapped his arms around her. He was pissed that the Bureau would even think of treating her or their children like lab rats. And the fact that they had been keeping her brother without telling her, well it made him think about leaving. *_We can't,*_ came Vixey's thoughts. *_And why not? After all they have done to you, not to mention the countless times they forced us to do things we didn't want to do. That was before you came along. Red tried to put his foot down. Manning threatened to separate him from Liz and put her where he would never find her.* *We can't leave because as much as we hate Manning, the world needs us. Something big is happening soon, I can sense it. And deep down you can too. Manning is such a bastard. I can't believe he could hide this from me. I could sense that he was hiding something but somehow he was keeping it shielded. But even still, as much as we hate him, he's going to need us more then Red. Whatever's happening is going to start in water.* _Abe had nothing to say to this. She was right about one thing; for the past few months he had felt like something was brewing. Hellboy had said something similar not too long ago. *_What was all that about turning into something worse?* _

Vixey was silent for a moment. Abe could feel her distress at the mention of it. *_There's an old legend among my people, it was in Kain's book. Eons ago our people had the ability to turn into horrible creatures during battle. As we evolved we lost that ability except in a few individuals. Only under great stress or anger could we change, but there was a price. We had very little control over it. For that reason, it was forbidden. Many wars were started by other planets in hopes of capturing one of the few who could do it. I'll let you read the book later let's try to get a little sleep before I have to go throttle Manning again.* _ Abe chuckled at this and nodded before settling down and falling asleep.

Manning paced back and forth as his time ran out. He had told his boss about her threat and was told not to worry about it. What that meant, he didn't know. Nothing was said about Vixey's brother and he assumed they would be bringing him soon. He found out the old saying about assuming things a few hours later.

Vixey knew as she and Abe walked to Manning's office that something wasn't right. She could smell deception and lies like a strong perfume. Manning was sitting behind a large mahogany desk when they walked in. His face paled as soon as he caught sight of her. "I'm still waiting for them. It's not my fault." "So call them and find out what's taking so long," Vixey calmly said as she seated herself on a nearby chair. With a shaky hand Manning dialed the number. It seemed to Vixey that it rang forever until finally someone picked up. She listened to his end of the conversation and watched as his face changed colors and the tone and volume of his voice escalated. When he finally slammed down the receiver and looked at her he realized things were about to get messy. "They're not coming. They want us to come to them so we don't risk him escaping." "You mean so they can get us both. I don't think so. Call them back and tell them we will meet them halfway in a place of my choosing. It will be secure and away from humans. If they don't agree to that tell them that if I have to come see them where they are they're wont be a building left for them to hide in."

Manning dialed the number with a shaky hand and told whoever answered what Vixey had said. They agreed on a meeting place outside of town, a warehouse Vixey knew inside and out and told them a time to be there. When he had at last ended the call he breathed a sigh of relief, that is of course until Vixey told him they would be getting to the meeting place an hour early. She then called Nightshade and told him of the plan. He told her he would gather a few friends and meet them there. On the way to the meeting place, Abe asked her who else was coming. "From what I got from Shady, a few of his and Kane's friends. Once they found out what was going on, they wanted to help. They're not too happy either." Nothing more was said as they continued to the warehouse

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Author's note: This is the last chapter I have written so the next ones will be coming slower. Im working on it though, I promise.


	11. 11 Tyran

As soon as she stepped out of the truck, she saw Shady. He was outside waiting on her, the rest were already inside taking flanking postions in case it got nasty. Nothing else was said as they made thier way into the warehouse. A few agents were stationed outside, Myers included, to alert them when thier company arrived. As Shady led her around and introduced her to the ones stationed inside, she recognized them all from her childhood. The feeling of dread that she couldn't shake the whole way up there, was immediatly gone. As they talked with Shady's friends, each one of them reminded her of something funny or embarassing she had done as a child. The hour flew by too quickly in her opinion and it wasn't long before Myers alerted them to an approaching vehicle.

The man that walked in, flanked by 6 agents, felt vaguely familiar to Vixey. "I'm Director Davis. Your brother has not been harmed," he finally said.

"You'd better hope not," she said coldly, "you wouldn't like to see what heppens when people lie to me. Where is he?"

Davis snapped his fingers and one of the agents ran outside. a few minutes later, he came back with a large black wolf like creature. It wasn't hard to spot the resemblance between him and Vixey. "Tyran!" At the sound of his name, he looked up at Vixey. "Sister?" As they embraced, he whispered in her ear, "It's a trap." " I expected no less," she whispered back.

As the two headed back over to stand by Abe an HB, Vixey let Abe know what Tyran had said. Abe in turn, gave the signal to the others to be ready. "I would hope, Director, in the future that you would be smarter then to screw with my family." "I said you could have your brother, I didn't say you could leave with him," Davis said cruely as the doors slammed shut.

Abe could feel the anger eminating from the team, mostly from HB and Vixey. Everything seemed to happen all at once Shady's reinforcements flooded through the windows and it distracted Davis and his men long enough for Vixey to get her arm around his neck in a crushing grip. Her claws, normally a little longer and sharper then human fingernails had lenghtened into razor sharp talons. "That was NOT smart," she growled into Davis' ear. "Tell your men to back off before I give you a new smile." To emphsize her threat, she dug her claws into his neck just enough to hurt but not enough to pierce the skin. "Stand down," Davis cried. Vixey could smell the fear eminating from him. "Get Tyran out of here," Vixey said to Myers. When he started to protested, Hb grabbed him. "You heard the lady boyscout, get moving. We got it covered here." Myers wasted no time in leading Tyran outside to one of the waiting cars. As Vixey heard them drive off, she mentally sighed before turning back to the task at hand. "Now, I want to know why you thought you could study me and my family without our permission and why you were hiding my brother." "I'm not telling you anything," Davis spat as he tried to wiggle out of her grasp. "Keep that up and I'll have to tie you up," she said coldly as she tightened her grip. "You're lucky we need you freaks, otherwise you would be disposed of," Davis growled. All at once, a shot rang out. Vixey felt a slight burning sensation on her back and realized someone had tried to shoot her. Abe watched the blood ooze down Vixey's back as her eyes suddenly went white. From out of the shadows an agent came tumbling out, upside down; limbs flailing. More soon followed on their own accord, guns trained on her. He floated until he was in front of Vixey. She reached out and yanked the gun from his trembling hands and crushed it into a pile of metal. "On who's orders did you fire? And be quick about it." The man pointed at Davis. All at once the room was filled with furry bodies that swarmed the opposing agents. When the room cleared, they could see Shady and his friends had disarmed the agents and were detaining them. "Thanks Shady. OK Davis, now what? I think all the cards have been dealt and you're all out of Aces. So what do you say we call this a draw?" Davis' face fell. "Fine," he muttered, "but don't expect us to disapear. We will meet again soon." "I look forward to it, and maybe next time we can talk things out instead of fighting." Reluctantly she released him and motioned for the others to stand down. The agents rushed out into the night, Davis being last. "Perhaps next time we can meet under pleasent terms," he finally said. Vixey said nothing as he climbed into his car and drove away. It wasn't until they were back in the truck did she allow herself to feel the pain. Abe extracted the bullet and cleaned the wound as best he could. "You're not healing as quickly as you normally do, should I be worried?" Vixey sighed and leaned into his gentle touch. "No, I'm fine. Being pregnant slows down the healing factor for minor stuff. Did I even bleed that much?" Abe had cut off her shirt so he could get to her wound better and now he held up part of it. For a human, it was a lot of blood but for her kind it wasn't much. When she told him this, he looked skeptical but said nothing. When they got back to HQ, she rushed to the infirmiry to check on her brother.

As she walked in, she could see that he was hooked up to various Ivs, mostly for malnutrition and antibiotics. He didn't look very happy but perked up when she walked in. "I have already seen Rhaze. He briefly filled me in about Kain. He seems to think we have another sibling, a sister somewhere." Vixey pulled up a chair next to him and took his hand. "I don't know about a sister, Kain's book said there five of us. It doesn't specify gender. So there's two more to find. I think we will find the next one in Scotland. I keep having dreams about Lake Loch Ness. The name Zara also keeps popping up. I don't know if thats a sister or something else." It was then that Abe chose to enter. "I see you are awake. How are you feeling?" "Much better now that I am back with my family," Tyran smiled. "When I am back on my feet, I will be joining the search for our family as well as the battle to protect the ones not yet born." Abe looked worried at this. "Do you really think they will try to take them?" "Davis is not a human that gives up easily. What he wants with your children, I do not know. But I do know he will not give up easily." "The brief time I had the unfortunate misforture to come in contact with him, I sensed two thoughts," Vixey said as she shuddered. "He was thinking about power and immortality. Neither one he would get from us." It was that moment that Agent Krauss entered. "Ah I thought I would find you here. I have news. Agent Davis is no longer an agent, at least not with us. Manning wants to see all of us in the conference room, Including you Tyran." As Vixey opened her mouth probably Abe thought, to protest, Tyran stopped her. "The IVs are on wheels, let's go."


	12. 12 Scotland

As they settled themselves in their seats, Tyran on one side of Vixey and Abe on the other, Manning came in followed by Agent Krauss and Professor Broom. "OK,"Manning began, "what we know so far is that Davis is not an angent and hasn't been for the last 2 months. He is working with other ex-agents who were fired about the same time he was for one reason or another. Davis was fired for plotting against the FBI. When word of your abilities got to HQ, Davis went on and on how we could use you to our advantage. When his idea was denied, he lay low for a while and abused his power to find your brother. He was fired but somehow no one knew about it and the man in charge of fireing him disapeared before the paperwork was filed. He stayed in his office until recently when I called him. He cleared out his office and left. We have no idea where he is but we are using every available resource to find him. In the meantime we are going to continue our search for your family." He smiled at her a bit as he said this and Vixey realized Manning wasn't all that bad. He had his short comings. Then she shook her head. What was she thinking? The only reasons he was helping her was so that he would stay somewhat on her good side and because the FBI told him too. She figured it must be her hormones playing with her emotions again. "I think we need to start in Scotland. I keep having visions of Lake Loch Ness," she finally said. "Agreed," Tyran said, "I too have been having these visions. It was how I knew I would be found." Manning nodded, " Alright, are you both able to travel?" "I can travel now, I will be able to fight should the need rises by the time we get there," Tyran said as he adjusted the IV tubing. "OK, and you Vixey?" "I'm good now. I don't normally get air sick anyway. I have a feeling this is going to be an underwater battle, at least to start with." "I think the Loch Ness monster is a myth Fuzzy," HB said as he blew a puff of smoke in Manning's direction. "Nope, not a myth. Not sure what it is, but its there and it doesn't want anyone near the Loch." "OK, everyone get ready and meet back in the hanger in 30 minutes."

As Vixey packed what she thought she would need, her mind kept thinking about her sibling. The last time she had been to Scotland, something kept pulling her towards the water but at the same time something else was warning her to stay away. She was so caught up in her thoughts that when Abe put his hand on her shoulder she almost jumped out of her skin. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Vixey sighed," I was just thinking about the last time I was in Scotland. I felt drawn there but at the same time I was being kept away. Abe wrapped his arms around her and just held her. "We will find your sibling, I promise." Thirty minutes later, they were in the plane heading to Scotland. An hour later Vixey still hadn't said anything and Abe was starting to get worried. He had been trying to communicate with her since they left but she gave no sign she had felt him. It was almost as if she were sleeping with her eyes open. It wasn't until HB had accidentally hit her with his tail that she reacted. One minute she was almost catatonic but the second the tail touched her she grabbed it, moving so fast they almost didnt see her. "Hey Fuzzy, easy on the tail," HB had complained. "So keep it to yourself then," Vixey had snapped back. Under her breath she had muttered "Big Red Monkey." "What was that," HB growled. "I don't like repeating myself and if I had been talking to you then you would have heard me." "Whatever," HB had muttered as he sat back down.

As Vixey walked toward the back of the plane, Abe grabbed her hand. "Are you alright?" "Not really" She sighed as she sat next to him. "I just feel like something's wrong or something's gonna happen to you. I couldn't bear it if something happened to you." Abe smiled and gently pulled her on his lap. "Nothing is going to happen to me, or you. I almost died once, did I ever tell you that?" "No, what happened?" "I was attacked by a hell hound." He showed her the faded scars on his chest. "That didn't kill me, and this won't either. "I have too much to live for now." Vixey sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. She was working on a surprise for him and she wanted all of them to get back in one piece so she could give it to him. She could feel Abe in her mind encouraging her to get some sleep. As much as she wasn't tired, she could feel her body disagreeing with her as it relaxed. Mentally sighing, she gave in and drifted off to sleep.

In what seemed like a short time later, Abe gently woke her. "We're about to land and they want us to get in our crates." Vixey sighed and reluctantly stood up. "Ok, let's get in." "OH, I meant us as in HB and myself. They thought you could use your human form to travel." "They thought wrong. When I'm pregnant using my human forms drains my energy so I can either fight or look human, up to you." As they relayed this info to Manning, Vixey felt before she heard his displeasure. "Why didn't you tell anyone?" Why didn't anyone think to ask?" "We just assumed," Manning started. "You know the old saying about assuming right," Vixey snorted. "Well thats just great, you'll just have to share a crate with fishstick." "Oh gee, I think I'll cry. Wah, ok I'm over it. Newsflash for anything else, being pregnant uses a lot of my energy." As Abe climbed into the crate, she followed him and sat on his lap. "Is this comfortable for you?" Before he could answer they nailed it shut. "Well that was rude," Vixey scoffed as they were loaded onto the trucks. "I think you should have told them," Abe quietly said as they settled down for the ride. "They should have thought to ask but maybe I should have said something. How was I supposed to know? I try not to read minds if I can help it. Emotions I can't help feeling, I wish I could sometimes." As she trailed off, Abe could feel how upset she was. She wanted to cry but at the same time was angry. "You know, it's just us in here and you dont have to be strong in front of me all the time." She gave him a slight smile as she laid her head on his shoulder. "All my life I've had to be strong and fight for what I wanted or needed. Then you walked into my life and it all changed. I've never had this kind of connection with anyone, this kind of trust." She didn't know what else to say but fortunatly he already knew.


	13. Author's Note

OK I'm sorry this isn't a story update but I just figured I would let you know what's going on with me. It's really hectic right now with the holidays, me trying to find a job and preparing for the birth of my neice at the end of December/begining of Janury. I haven't forgotton about this story, I promise. I am working on it and I hope to have a new chapter up soon. Sorry the last chapter was so short, I didn't realize it til I looked at it.


	14. Reunited

Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter, im working on it I swear but I babysit when my sister works and they keep my brain kinda messed up...Not much of an excuse i know but you try babysitting a 4 yr old and a 5 month old and see how good your brain works after a while...there will be more, I promise...

After what seemed like forever, the truck stopped. The famliar feeling of being drawn in and pushed away at the same time was stronger now then the last time Vixey visited. Abe could feel it too as could Tyran. Tyran was lucky enough to be able to travel as a human. It didnt bother him the way it did her. As they set up base camp, Vixey felt herself being drawn towards the water, Tyran close behind. Abe saw what was going on and while he could feel the pull, it didn't effect him. "I think we should hurry up and get set up," he said as he grabbed the siblings and pulled them back. Then turning to Vixey; "What can you sense?" She closed her eyes for a moment and stretched out her hand. "I can sense her, but she doesn't feel like she's in any danger. She feels very happy. If that's the case, I don't want to take her away." "Agreed," Tyran said, "As much as I would like our family to be together, just finding her and making sure she's happy is enough for me. However, there is still Davis to think about. So what exactly are we waiting on?" Vixey sighed, "We're waiting on the agents to secure the lake and make sure no one is around for security and safety. If this gets violent they don't want civilians hurt."

Finally, the lake was secure and Vixey, followed by Tyran, Abe and HB in scuba gear. A second team of agents were standing by just in case. As they slipped under the water, Vixey breathed a sigh of relief at the cool contact and noticed she wasnt alone. Abe looked very content but HB was not. They had special communicators so that they could communicate with everyone underwater and HB had a video camera mounted on his helmet so that those on land could see what was going on. After a half an hour, they had covered the shallow parts and were headed into the deeper part of the lake Vixey felt drawn towards a sunken ship but as the got closer, they could see a cave partially hidden behind it. "I think this might be it, stand by Manning and dont move unless I say so," Vixey partially growled. "Understood," the radio crackled. As Vixey got closer to the cave, she mentally called out. *_Zara? Is anyone here?*_ She felt before she heard the large growl that answered her before a large grey shape shot out of the cave and began circling them.

Both Vixey and Abe felt the creature's message loud and clear. *Go AWAY* *_We don't mean you any harm,*_ Vixey sent, _ *I'm looking for my sister.* _The shape finally stopped circling and floated down to look Vixey in the eye. It looked exactly like the photos people had took of Nessie all of these years. What Vixey was staring at, was a Plesiosaurus.

AS they floated nose to nose, Vixey noticed that it was smaller then the pictures showed it to be. *_Zara is my mate,* _it finally sent back. *_I just want to meet her so we can continue to piece our family together,* _Vixey told him. Tyran swam up behind her and introduced himself. The creature eyed Abe suspiciously until Vixey explained that he was her mate. Finally, he started to lead them toward the cave. HB stayed behind to keep guard and to let the others topside know what was going on.

As they entered the cave Vixey felt the same feeling as when they had found Tyran. It was hard to describe and she had tried to tell Abe when had first found her brother but she stumbled for words and had to let him feel it through her instead. As they entered the main room, she marveled at the art and decorations that adorned the cave. It looked so homey, she almost forgot where she was. The creature, who told them his name was not Nessie but Kaleck, disappeared into anothe room. She supposed he was going to get he sister, and by the family resemblance of the female that followed him as he came back in suggested she was correct. "Zara," Vixey said tentively, hoping she wasn't wrong. "That is my name, I was told you are my sister and brother. I know you are not lying because I feel it in my heart. It's as if I had a piece missing and now it is found." The three siblings embraced for a few minutes, whispering words in a language only they knew.


	15. Authors note :(

Ok here's the deal...my hard drive crashed...my computer is in the shop and as of now I have no idea if my documents will be able to be recovered. im attempting to write from memory but it is extremely slow going. the only stories i have are the ones i have published but i dont have any of the updates I had already written. Please bear with me, the story will continue, I promise! Thanks for all who are still with me. I love you guys! 3


End file.
